The spirt of the wolf
by Poisonsnake23
Summary: Haruhi has a secret, she's a Sohma and one of the cursed ones. She got two years of freedom but now she has to go back. But she goes back early, what does Akito have planned for her? KyoxHaruhi YukixTohru ,please R&R, sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Leaving home

Au/ so this is my first crossover. I know there are a lot like it but I hope at least one person enjoys it. But with out further adue, here you go. Please review!

Haruhi PVO

I sat in the host club serving tea to two extremely happy girls. I flashed them my signature smile and they blushed profusely, I loved a little handing them there tea.

"Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with me and Takashi?" Hani asked looking over at me.

"Sure Hani-Sempia," I responded walking over and taking a seat next to him. He handed me a piece of strawberry cake and I dove right in. I don't know what it was but the strawberry cake here was so nice. "Amazing," I sighed stuffing my face on a polite manner. The girls around me gushed over the cuteness. To think that in two weeks this could all change. In two weeks Akito is coming to pick up his little pet, as he calls me. That's the day when I go back to being Haruhi Sohma and stop being Haruhi Fujioka. Two years ago, I was given to Ranka and told that I had two years of freedom. You see I am one of the forgotten zodiacs, the wolf. All the other forgotten zodiacs were casts out of the family, not aloud to interact with any other cursed family members. But it was different for me, Akito liked to torment me, he made me his toy and when ever he got angry, it was usually taken out on me. I bared with the pain knowing that all the people I loved were ok however, if they were ok it was worth it. But there were only three things that scared me in he he mortal world, and he was one of them. I unconsciously grabbed the necklace hanging around me neck and rubbed it. It was a rope made of human hair and the pendant was a wolf made of human bones.

"Hey Haruhi, what you doing?" The twins said. I jumped in my seat, letting go if the necklace I turned to the twins. They obviously missed the death glare I was sending them because they continued to annoy me.

"Haruhi, what's up with your hair, it's turning grey?" I froze at what Hikaru. No way it's already started, my hair was already changing. Shit.

"Really?" I asked hiding my shaking.

"Yeah, I noticed it a few days ago. What is up with that?" Kaoru asked and begun playing with me hair. I swatted his hand away just as the PA system kicked into life.

"Haruhi Fujioka you have a visitor, please come to the main office." I glared ya the twins one more time before running to the front office. If it was Akito, I didn't want to make him wait, but I really hoped it was just Ranka coming to say hi again. Yes I call him Ranka when we are alone, don't judge me.

I stopped right before I reached the door and composed myself, I straightened my uniform before entering. I saw Akito standing there and bowed my head respectfully. "It's good to see you again Akito-sama." I said. He pulled me out of the bow and into a hug. It was killing me and I bit back a scream when his nails pierced through my back like nails.

"Good to see you again, pet." He whispered in my ear. An on looker may have thought that it was a simple family hug, but it was more a form of torture for me. "Get your stuff, we are leaving."

I nodded, no trusting myself to talk through the pain. We left the office and made our way to the club room, Akito muttering that along the way. One thing I did catch was, "filthy school, it's to good for the likes of a mere toy."

So I would transferring as well as moving, great now I had to tell the club. When we got to the club the girls had already left, luckily. I opened the door and Akito walked, me following.

"What business do you have with Haruhi, Akito Sohma." Kyoya said. But he knew that he could do nothing to stop him. Akito Sohma, the most powerful man in Japan as well as the richest, his family didn't compare. I walked through the room head bowed and picked up my back. As I went to stand next to him he said.

"You brat have no right to talk to me that way." I say said be he more hissed it at him.

They both took a step forward and I could see the anger building in Akitos eyes. No, not Kyoya. Please not him, or anyone in the he host club for that matter. They advanced closer and he raised his hand to strike Kyoya but I jumped in front of him I'm with pleading eyes.

"Please Akito-Sama don't hurt them." He listen to what I had to say and instead hit me. I didn't move, I wanted to protect my friends from him. My hand turned luck straight away and he decided that I wasn't in enough pain. He picked me up by the hair until I was at least five inches of the ground before slamming down.

"Good to see you remember who your master is!" He said. I stood up and bowed an apology before we left the room. I could tell me friends where staring to me in shock as I disappeared out the door. We reached the Hatori's car and I opened the door so Akito could get in. I sat beside him and waited for the car to start.

"From now on you will be living with your brother, Shigure, Kyo and the ugly girl Tohru. You will also be transferring school next week, the day that was decided upon to years ago." I nodded. At least I got to see Yuki and Kyo again, as well as Shigure.

At least half an hour went by until we reached there house, it was a classic japanese style house that was much larger than the apartment I lived in with Ranka.

I stood to get out of the car but was stopped. "Grow your hair out again," Akito said before I could leave. Hatori walked to door with me but upon seeing me limping he forcefully stiched up the holes on my back that were bleeding profusely. But after he hugged me and said something that nearly melted my heart.

"Welcome home cub," my old nickname. I hugged him a little tighter before he let go and went back to the car after Akito barked him to come.

I knocked on the he door and was answered with Shigure. it took him a few seconds to recognise me, before he pulled me into a hug and cried on yay shoulder.

"Haruhi, your back home. I thought you still had to weeks left." I was grateful he didn't stop hugging me, even thought it hurt, his hugs were comforting.

"So did I, but Akito didn't." He pulled away from the hug and lead me up to what was going to be my new room.

"Well it seems you have my stuff already," I commented, after opening the door and seeing several large boxes. I went in and begun unpacking the boxes. Shigure left me to do it on yay own, I assumed he went to of work on his manuscript, I hope anyway. When it was finally done I went downstairs and to I my surprise Yuki, Kyo and a girl, Tohru I presume walked in the door.

"Is that you Cub?" Kyo asked, surprise written all over his face.

Yuki decided to take the direct route and pulled me straight into a hug. After a few seconds Kyo joined and smiles were all over our faces.

"Hello Yuki-ni and Kyo kitty." I said giving both my signature smile. "It's been awhile."

"Two years," they said together before we broke out in laughter.

I noticed the girl again and walked up to her smiling. "Tohru I presume," she nodded and smiled.

"You are?"

"Haruhi Sohma," I extend a hand which she took gratefully with a large smile. Wow I understand why Akito hates this girl. He jealous. I smirked at the idea, master was jealous.

"Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you, I hope I am not intruding but I will be living here from now on."


	2. Visitors

I laughed at there responses. All three were shocked but that wasn't all. "I will also be attending your high school in a few dats." I laughed again before walking in to the he lounge and dropping myself on couch. Kyo came and sat down next to me. The reason I call him Kitty is because we are childhood friends, and got along better than most members of the he zodiac. By of course we weren't exactly members of the zodiac. He placed a lazy arm over me shoulder and I melt into his side. It was good to see him again. He knew everything about me, and was the only person that I had ever truly trusted. We talked about how the past two years had been, Tohru talked about how she met them and found out about there secret. In the middle of Tohru asking a question Kyo rudely interrupted her.

"Your hair is turning silver Cub," now all eyes were on me and I sighed.

"Why does it surprise you, Yuki-ni and Ayam-ni both have silver hair, and me being the wolf spirt it was bound to happen one day." I said. There was a few seconds of silence before there was a loud knocking at the door. I got up and answered it and to my surprise it was the club. The smile dropped from my face straight away, as I eyed each boy in turn. How had they even found out that I lived here. I was about to tell them to go away when I felt Kyo hug me around the waist and rest his head on my shoulder looking at the boys.

"Who are they Cub?" He growled, getting all defensive over me. The boys were surprised at both the nickname and the hugging. After all I could never let them hug me.

"These are my friends from school Kyo," I said choosing not to use his nickname in front of them.

Kyo, POV

I walked up behind Haruhi and hugged her around the waist. She deserved a hug after what she went through for all of us. I rested my head on her shoulder and let out a sigh. She was so warm, before I looked up and saw six boys standing at the door. "Who are they Cub?" I asked glaring at all of them.

"These are me friends from school Kyo," Haruhi answered. She all of a sudden sounded annoyed. It was probably there fault. I growled at them showing them my fangs until I felt a hand hit me on the back of the head, "knock it off." Haruhi said. I pulled out of the hug and walked up to them. I noticed Yuki by my side, his aura read die and I image so did mine.

"Why are they all guys?!" Yuki flared.

"And why are they here?!" I said after him. I may hate the dam rat, but when it came to Haruhi, I cared more about her safety then anything.

"Yeah why you guys here?" Haruhi asked.

"We wanted to check and see if you were ok after what Akito did to you." The tall black hair one said, pushing his glasses up.

I turned my attention to Haruhi, "you didn't tell us he picked you up." Yuki said to her.

"What did he do to you?!" I yelled not even caring that there were people standing right there.

"Nothing I can't handle," she responded trying to smile. It didn't work very well and I turned my attention back to the group.

"You need to leave!" I yelled taking a step towards them. They all moved back a bit and a smile split across my face. But they didn't retreat.

"Leave now before I make you leave!" Yuki yelled. He rarely got angry, but when he did it was usually for Haruhi. The dam rat was scaring them half to death but they still didn't leave.

"Yuki-ni!" Haruhi screamed. "Kyo!" Shit we made her angry, this was going to end badly. Both me and Yuki took a step back, we didn't want to be in the range of one of her punches. But instead a of launching an attack she turned her towards the group and said one sentence. "Leave now."

They all left, getting into the back of a limo. Wait a limo! Just how rich of school did she attend. Sighed before turning to Haruhi. "Akito didn't hurt you did he?" Me and that dum rat asked at the same time.

"Just a little I am fine." But she didn't look fine, she looked tired and Haruhi doesn't get tired easily.

"you sound tired, you sould get some sleep today's been a long day." Yuki said.

I went closer to Haruhi and put my arm around her to help her up the stairs. It really had been a long day. By the time we were up the stairs and she was in her bed she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I placed her down and put a small kiss on her cheek. I don't know why but this girl makes me crazy, just crazy.

"Get a good nights sleep, tomorrow will be a better day." I said to her. At the same time I heard her mutter something.

I leaned in closer to hear better and felt my face flush as her breath hit my cheek. "Kyo," she said ever so quietly. I felt my heart beat faster, my lovely Haruhi was dreaming of me. No can't think that, I told myself off quietly. After all she would never return the love. Can't get my hopes up.


	3. Definitely not a morning person

AN, I would really like to know what people are thinking about this, so please review.

Normal PVO

Haruhi woke the next morning with a terrible headache. She flung her legs over the side of her bed and was instantly met with the cold. She went over to her cupboard nod pulled out a large jacket which she through on it I keep her warm. "Dam I hate mornings." She said to herself while walking down the stairs.

No one was up yet so she went to the fridge in search of food. She really loved food, but there was nothing that looked even the tiniest bit appetising, she wanted meat, but she always wanted meat in the he morning. Kyo walked in and grabbed the carton of milk from beside her head. As he was pulling away he said a simple, "Morning Cub." Before sitting at the table.

In response Haruhi scrawled, "You need to get more food." She said sitting next to him and dropping her head on the table. "I hate mornings." She said, although it was muffled by her head being in the table. Kyo stifled a laugh just as Tohru and Yuki walked in. "Shut up you fucken dumb cat."

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked walking over to the tired girl.

"She is worse than me in the mornings." Yuki said, pinching his nose.

"You wanna test that theory, you fucking Rat!" She yelled standing up and glaring at her older brother. Yuki was silent, he may be older but Haruhi could definitely kill him if she wanted to.

He took a step back holding his hands up in hate he air, " I would rather not honestly." Haruhi sat back down and her head banged down on the table.

"Hey Haruhi," Tohru begun, she got a grunt from Haruhi for a response. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Two wolf ears perked up on top of Haruhi's head as she said, "steak, a big juicy streak if possible."

Haruhi sweat dropped, she wants meat for breakfast, that's a new request. "Sorry, you'll have to stick to pancakes." Haruhi once again dropped her head. "Besides that, how will you be getting to school from now on.

"Arr, I forgot." She said grabbing her head.

"What about your bike?" Yuki asked from across the table.

"Thank you dumb rat." She said before skipping up the stairs to get changed and find her old helmet. A vein popped in Yuki's head at the comment but didn't say anything about it. He wanted to go to school that day, and didn't really want to wake Hatori up at eight in the morning. Haruhi came backdown stairs wearing boys clothes, Yuki nearly fainted when he saw it.

"I don't want my sister to wear boys clothes go get changed." He told her.

"Fucking rat I already told you why I gotta wear this." She responded.

Yuki flinched upon remembering the story. "That reminds, I wanna check out that school of yours Haruhi." Yuki said. She glared at him and he shrunk back a bit. "But I can't today, sorry bout that."

"I'm going with you." Kyo said from his seat. She glared at him but he wounded back off and she knew it was pointless to argue.

"Fine kitty can come." She said after a long few minutes of staring each other down. "But I am not going to school today. I think I would rather explore the forest around here, maybe disappear for a while."

Yuki gave her, don't-you-dare look before she broke out laughing. "Don't worry Yuki-nii. I finally got back, the longest I will be gone will be let's say two days."

Yuki, Kyo amend Tohru sweat dropped, Shigure then came in laughing. "Just make sure you are home by Wednesday, 8:00pm any later and I will get Ayame."

"K, well bye then." With that she stood up and ran out the door, Kyo running behind her saying.

"If you die I will kill you and don't lose your necklace!"

"How unintelligent," Yuki muttered from inside. While Tohru laughed and Shigure hummed his favourite song(highschool girls) for no reason. Kyo came back inside and got a glare from Yuki. "Try anything and I will tell Kagura."

"What are you out talking about?" Kyo asked sitting across from. Yuki ignored him however and continued to eat his food.

Haruhi PVO

I ran through the forest at full speed. Have I ever told you that I really love speed, don't judge I have a need for speed. But then I again I am a wolf. Shigure said Wednesday, eight pm, so I got over fifty hours. Then I will only have to face the club twice more before I leave. Stop thinking about that, worry about it when the time comes. At the rate I was going I could probably get to the mountains and back. I took a deep breath, I would get two days of freedom from the world. No school, no hosts, no worries. I sighed, these would be some of the best days of my life.

Normal POV

….time skip (after school, host club)…

The club was closed for the day and the hosts sat in silence. They were all waiting, hoping for a tired Haruhi to come running in apologising for being late. But it never happened. She wasn't at school, although no one knew why. Finally after an agonising thirty minutes of waiting someone spoke up. "We should go see Ranka, and see if he knows anything." All eyes turned to see… Mori? They were all shocked, besides Honey that is. But they knew it would be better than just sitting around doing nothing.

Tamaki knocked on the door and waited along with the others. Finally Ranka answered the door, he looked like he had just woke and his eyes were red from crying. "Ranka what happened?" A worried Tamaki asked.

"Oh hello," he said just realising who it was. "Um it's just Haruhi's… Haruhi's… HARUHI'S GONE!" He broke down in tears right there. The boys helped him inside and asked for an explanation as to what he meant.

"Well you see, Haruhi isn't my daughter. Two years ago I was told to take care of her for how ever long was needed. Yesterday I was told I was no longer needed and she would be going back to her real family the Sohma's." Most of the host gasped, although they already figure it out it was still confronting finding out. "I got told that this will be her last week at Ouran as well, I am sorry boys but I am feeling a bit down now. You no where to find her so please leave." They all stood up in silence. "I'm sorry again. I am sure she will visit," Ranka said before they all left. They went there separate ways in I silence complete and overwhelming silence for fear of losing there friend.


	4. A party and a kiss

**Thank-you to all the people that reviewed. It's really good to know that I am not the only one that ships haruhi and Kyo. Anyway, on with the story!**

….time skip…. Wednesday 7:50 pm Haruhi PVO

I walked back to the house. I still had ten minutes but I just thought it would be better to go back early. I was a few metres from the house when I felt three people grab me. I was blindfolded and gaged before I was tied up and lead somewhere. I squirmed and complained, kicking and thrashing. I thought I heard Yuki's voice, but he wouldn't do this. Right? I felt us stop for a second and used it to my advantage. I kick the person that was holding me in the head and then kicked the other one where the sun don't shine. I took the blindfold off and gasped. I was standing in a large room at the back of the house. All the zodiacs were there and a few other people I know. I looked behind me to see Yuki living on the floor in pain while clutching his… lower regions and mumbling something about killing Shigure and Kyo kneeling on the ground, holding a hand over his nose which I assume was broken. "Sorry guys." I said laughing sheepishly. I then turned around to face the rest of my family and smiled largely.

"Welcome back Haruhi!" They screamed and then ran to hug me. I had to dodge a few because of the curse and all, but besides that I got a hug from nearly every person there.

"Haruhi!" Screamed a little Momiji running into my open arms. I lifted him up and we both laughed. "I can't believe your back, it's been so long."

"I wanted to come and visit you but I wasn't aloud to." I said ruffling his hair, "sorry bout that."

I got pulled into a suffocating hug but Hatsuharu, "Welcome home." He said crying a little on my shoulder.

"It's good to be back," I said to him before he pulled away. After a while of everyone talking to me, someone put on some music and people split and begun to eat from the snacks that were on one side of the room. It was around this time that I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me into another room. It was Ayame. Shit, that spells trouble.

"Ayame-ni!" I said hugging him.

"It's been so long Haruhi." He pulled out of the hug before thrusting something into my hands and saying, "go get changed, and clean you face. I can't wait for them to see what you look like." He smiled and I sighed but didn't ignore him.

Five minutes later I came back out. I was clean and wearing a purple knee length dress, that had long purple gloves. With them I wore a pair of purple short heels and had my hair brushed nicely. To finish it off Ayame put a large necklace around my neck to hide my normal one. "Ayame-nii!" I wined.

"Tonight you are not a person cursed by the Zodiac. Tonight you are not one of the Sohma's that must be respected at all times. Tonight you are simply Haruhi, the beautiful girl with a beautiful smile that is loved be everyone." I felt a tear on edge of my eye, and pulled my brother into a hug one more time. Fine I hated dresses and high heels, but my brother did this for me to feel like everybody else.

"So tonight I am me huh?" I asked. "Thank you so much Ayame-nii. This is the best night of my life." With that to I pulled him back into the lit up room where the party was going on. I hadn't noticed before but everyone was wearing a tux or a stunning dress, but when I entered the room again, all eyes were on me. Some gasped, most smiled and I laughed. The person in charge of the music had out on disco and I intended to dance. I walked to the floor, pulling Ayame along with me, I discarded my shoes along the way and soon we were dancing. Soon everyone else was dancing and I felt a large smile spread across my face. This was truly the best night ever. The night wore on and I don't know where or who, but someone brought alcohol. It was most likely Shigure but soon most of the adults were drunk. I know that about five people were passed out somewhere. I needed a breath of fresh air and made my way out the back to where the moon was high in the sky. I sat where I could hear the music, but not be found by anyone. It was mine and Kyo's favourite place to hide from everyone when we were kids. I was sitting on the bench there when I saw Kyo sit down next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. He smelt like alcohol, dam he was drunk.

"Why are you drunk Kitty?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back at me and pulled me into his chest.

"Cub, you know you look really really pretty right now." He said stretching back. Ok, so to tell you the truth I have always had special feelings for Kyo. He was the one person that understood and knew everything about me. Then my favourite song began to play, it was mine and Kyos song. That's what we had called it when we were kids. As the song played I sighed, it would always be my favourite song, but I was pretty sure that Kyo had a new song now. That thought disappeared when Kyo stood up and pulled me to dance. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"Why, I don't know. But this is our song Cub, so I though we should dance. You know."

And with that we begun to dance. Believe it or not our favourite song was actually a slow dance. We danced in each other's arms for the rest of the song. When it was finished I was about t.o step away when I got caught in his a grip. He tilted my chin towards him and my lips met his in a kiss. So the person I love is kissing me, what do I do, kiss back of course. We stood there in a passionate kiss for at least a minute before the need for air became to greet and we were forced to pull apart. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, but it felt like hours had passed. I wanted to asked him, do you feel that way about me or was that just the alcohol taking effect? Are out I serious or are you just playing games? He pulled me into a hug before I could say no and he whispered in my ear. "I love you Haruhi," then before I could say anything. He fell asleep, on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake him so I picked him up and went inside to lay him on one of the many couches. Most of the adults were asleep somewhere in the room and Hatori had to leave early and he took Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and Hatsuharu with him to make sure there parents weren't worried. Tohru was walking around putting blankets on everyone and Yuki was sitting down, to tired to move. I decided to go talk to him, after all we hadn't had the chance to be alone for a while. I sat down on the couch next to him, and smiled.

"Hey Haruhi," he said hugging me. "You look really nice tonight. Let me guess Ayame got to you."

I laughed, "how could you tell?"

He laughed as well before turning to me seriously. "I would have never thought you know." He said. I wasn't exactly sure what he was taking about and gave my best WTF expression. He seemed to get it. "Wolf and Cat, an unusual combo."


	5. Waking up badly

Shit he saw, but I decided to joke it off. "What are you out talking about?" Man I'm a terrible lier. Why the well did you not give me the ability to lie, god.

"I saw you Haruhi. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Yuki-nii." I said my head bowed to show him how grateful I was.

"Either way why Kyo?" I was a bit taken back, he said Kyo like poison, but he was after all his enemy.

"We are both outcasts from the family, besides we are long long distance cousins. So it's ok for us, right?" I asked.

"Yes it is, don't worry so much, you'll have a heart attack." We laughed and I rested my head on Yukis shoulder.

"Besides, what about you and Tohru?" I asked lifting one of my eyebrows.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said a little to bluntly.

"You love her and you know it."

"Nonsense," he exclaimed, "Miss. Honda is… She's my friend."

"But you want to be more right? You can tell me, I wouldn't tell Akito or anyone. You know that."

"So what," he said defensively. I laughed.

"Told you so…" Dam I was drifting off to sleep. "You should tell her, she loves… You too… I … see it in her eyes…" And that was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

Time skip, morning, normal PVO

Tohru was the only one awake. She planned to let them all sleep in, after all they had had a long night. Shigure had gotten drunk and was passed out on the couch, Ayame was next to him, but more off the couch then on and both were in there underwear, Kazuma crashed by the door and was curled up I'm a ball Kagura disappeared into the hill after getting some alcohol, Matsuru was asleep under the table and it seemed that Ritsu had been given some Alcohol because he was lying in his underwear in the middle of the room. Kyo was asleep on one couch while Yuki and Haruhi were asleep on the one across from that. Besides them there were about five other people out cold throughout the room. Tohru smiled at the sene, it was rather funny and she didn't think she would ever get to see it again. She was shaken from her thoughts by a rather loud banging on the he door. When she opened it she was surprised to see the hosts.

"Hello, I am Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you all." Tohru said bowing.

Tamaki went into host mode straight away. "Well hello beautiful princess, my name is Tamaki Souh and these are my friends. We were wondering if Haruhi was home."

"Oh, she's asleep." Tohru was charmed, but the twins took it at a chance to wake up Haruhi and went straight past Tohru into the house.

"Where's she sleeping?" They asked together.

"Um… I don't think Yuki and Kyo will be happy with you being here." She said trying to get them out of the house.

At that moment there was a loud thud followed by, "Fuck!" From the other room. The hosts pushed into the house and went into the back room to see the sene from last night. The twins laughed, Hani and Mori were making O shapes with there mouth, Tamaki was trying to keep his cool and Kyoya was blank faced like always. Hikaru and Kaoru went up to a random guy and begun poking him. He begun flailing and they laughed.

Shigure got up of the floor from where he fell on the floor. He saw the boys and walked over not realising that he was only wearing his underwear. He walked up to Tamaki and oat him on the back to get his attention.

"Hello there boys, I imagine you are Haruhi's friends." He smiled and Tamaki smiled back but pointed to his not wearing clothes.

"Yes, I am Kyoya Ootori, this is Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni "honey" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya pointed it each in turn pushing his glasses up right at the end.

"I am Shigure Sohma, nice to meet you." Shigure said smiling, not really caring at that he was practically naked.

"Not to intrude but what happened here." He asked gesturing with his hands.

"Ah yes what indeed?" He paused, "Tohru dear, come here a moment." Tohru came in and wiped her hands on her apron. "Could you please make us some tea and coffee."

"I'm on it," she said walking out of the room.

"Either way, if you would come with me I will get you some tea or coffee." Shigure left the room the six bumbling boys following after. They sat at the table waiting for Tohru to get back and Shigure begun explaining. "You see last night we had a welcome home party for Haruhi. We haven't seen her in two years and we wanted to talk to her all together for a change."

"But why is everyone pasted out then," the twins asked.

"Well you see… Haruhi's brother Ayame decided to make it funner and brought Alcohol with him. But before you jump to assumptions only the adults had the Alcohol and all the kids present, besides the four and Tohru and were taken home by one of my cousins Hatori."

They all turned there head towards the door as Tohru came in and begun serving the tea and coffee. They drunk in silence, that was until two very grumpy teenagers walked through the door. It was Yuki and Haruhi. Except now Haruhi's was a lot lighter than the last time hype club members saw her and all of them gasped. She was also still wearing the purple dress and no ever expected that to happen.

"Fucking rat." Haruhi swore while holding her head on one hand.

"What did I do you dumb dog?" He responded, oblivous to the eight sets of eyes watching them. They gasped again, they had never heard Haruhi sware before. Certainly a new experience.

"You woke me up you fucking rat and don't compare me to that pervert dog." She turned her head towards Shigure, and that was when she saw the boys. Of course she was still half asleep, she grab one of the spare seats and sat down with a loud thump. Yuki did the same and they both dropped there heads on the table. The twins were astounded but they also found it hilarious and were struggling to hold it in. Tohru put a cup of tea down in front of Yuki and a large cup of coffee down in front of Haruhi. They both acknowledged It with a grunt, before lifting there heads and drinking it quickly.

Tohru than out down some food for them and they begun eating. It was like watching a perfectly rehearsed play, were they did everything simultaneously. Shigure begun laughing at the sene and was rewarded with to perfectly aimed chopsticks flying to his head and knocking him over.

"Wow," all the host exclaimed. Except the twins, they were two busy trying not to laugh. They didn't want that to happen.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru begun.

"You never told us you had a twin," Kaoru finished.

"He is my older brother, if you must know." She said, knot even stopping to look up. Shigure got up as if nothing happened and Tohru went over to the six boys and said. "In case you haven't noticed Yuki and Haruhi aren't really morning people." They all looked at each other with the same grimaces.

"Oh Tohru my seat flower, would you be so kind as to bring me something to eat as well." She nodded before leaving the room a smile on her face. Only one thought was running thought the hosts clubs heads.

"Is it like this every morning?" They sweat dropped at the thought and looked down in amazement as food was set out for them as well.

"Try it," Shigure said smiling. It seems that Shigure had out some clothes on now and got straight into eating his food.

"This is a strange house," all the hosts thought, but they ate non the less. They shared a smile, beside Kyoya, even Mori smiled at the taste. It was absolutely delicious.

Right when they begun eating Kyo opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Upon seeing the host he turned nasty, "WHY THE…" He wasn't able to finish his yelling as he got two glares from the other teens at the table.

"Just try it and see what happens." They said together.

Honey clung to Mori's arm and whimpered, "Haru-chan is scaring me." Mori out his arm and agreed with Honey who was hugging his bunny very tightly.

The twins and Tamaki nearly jumped back in fright at the sudden mood change in the he room. Kyo went to the fridge and pull out a carton of milk before sitting at the table and getting served his breakfast. He begun to drink the milk straight from the carton and got in a glare off with Tamaki and the twins.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked quietly, as not to disturb Yuki and Haruhi.

"Well Haruhi missed two days of school and we were wondering why?" The twins said together.

"We also wanted to know about the sudden transfer?" Tamaki said, his voice set in serious mode.

"Haruhi was in the woods the last two days." Tohru said cheerfully, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

They were shocked and Tamaki, forgetting what happened earlier, yelled. "YOU MEAN MY LIT…" that's were he was cut off as he tried to dodge three flying chopsticks, and failed miserably getting himself knocked out.

"Shouldn't yell first thing in the morning." Kyo said. So that's were that third chopstick came from, Kyoya noted that down in his little black book.

"Nice shot," the twins said together.

There was silence, as they continued to eat. About five minutes passed before they were interrupted again. Ayame had woken up and snaked his naked arms around his siblings shoulders. That was enough to wake them up. They both punch him in the face before sitting up straight and eating like nothing happened.

"Wat for?" Ayame said pouting.

"Perverted snake." Yuki, Kyo and Haruhi said together.

"Um Ayame, I think you should put some clothes on." Shigure advised which he did not wanting to freak out the guests.

"Do I got to go to school today Uncle gure?" Haruhi asked, showing her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, after all you only have two days left at Ouran."

"Dam you, ya stupid dog." Haruhi stood and made her way upstairs to get changed out of the dress and into the uniform.

"That reminds me, why did she have to transfer so suddenly?" Kyoya asked.

"Well because of the sudden move, the head if the family decided it would be better for her to go to the closer highschool, so she could be with her broth and cousins."

"What's happening to Haruhi's hair then?" The Hikaru asked.

"Let me introduce you to her two brothers. Ayame and Yuki, Sohma. There hair change to silver when they were three or four years old. Now Haruhi's is changing, doesn't surprise me really."

"And what's with the insults, directed at every person differently?" Kaoru asked. All there Sohma's and Tohru sweat dropped.

"That's the way we act." Yuki said quickly. "Like you'll notice the dumb cat here, loves milk." He said pointing his new chopsticks at Kyo.

"Lazy rat," he retorted not wanting to fight Yuki so early in the morning, or in front of anyone.

"That reminds me Kyo." Yuki said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" He asked dumb founded.

"Do you I remember any of last night?"

"I remember up until Ayame gave me some drink. After that it gets a little hazy."

Yuki sighed, "Dumb cat." He remembered everything and he knew that Haruhi did as well.

Haruhi came back downstairs with her uniform on and Yuki freaked.

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform?!" He screamed.

Haruhi sighed before going into the fridge and getting her own milk to drink. "Knock it off Yuki-nii. I already told you why I have to wear this."

"You have been hanging around that Ranka man to much." He said before sticking a piece of food in his mouth. Earning himself a smack on the head curtesy of Haruhi.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Ranka." She hissed before drinking directly from the carton. She sat down and looked over at the hosts. "Why are you out here so early in the morning?" She asked trying to be kind but really. To feeling up to it.

"Well you haven't been at school for the past two days." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We were worried," honey said hugging his bunny close to his chest.

"Fine, I will explain everything at school today. So can you please leave now." She said as best as possible.

"that's fine. But what about the matter or payment, for the dept I mean." Kyoya said. He had all eyes, except Shigure and Ayame who were off in the there own world, on him. "I propose that we come visit you once a week, each week I will take more off the dept."

"That's fine with me. But I don't own the house." Haruhi got Shigure's attention and asked, praying that he would be the one to tell them no.

But we all know Shigure and like always his answer was, "of course. I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Yuki, Kyo and Haruhi face palm and the hosts all wore victory smiles. "Either way I think we should be getting to school now. Before anyone else wakes up and has to suffer our guests." Haruhi said, standing from the table she took her back and put her shoes on. She walked out the door to see many limos parked. "So it seems you all had the same idea then." She said sweat dropping. "Sigh, I will make my own way to school." She said to the hosts hopeful faces. No way was she getting in one of those cars. She walked around the back and into the old shed. Opening the door she was confronted by cobwebs and dust, she walked around until she found the familiar through over. Pulling it over she saw her prized motorcycle, her helmet hanging off one of the handles. She wheeled it around to the front, putting her helmet on along the way and watched all the hosts reactions change from satisfied to shock in a matter of seconds. She nearly broke down laughing but contained herself long enough for Kyo to come over and give her a hug.

"You'll tell me if they try anything. Right Cub?" He whispered in her ear.

"They wouldn't do anything Kyo." He pulled out of the hug and gave her a stern look. "But if it makes you feel better, of course I will tell you." He was about to leave when she pulled him back and asked him. "About last night. Do you remember anything from after Ayame-nii gave you the alcohol?" She sounded hopeful. But he just scratched his head sheepishly and said.

"Nah, What happened?"

"Nothing, got to go now anyway. See you later Kitty." She hugged him one last time before getting on her motorbike and riding off. The hosts stood there stunned, Kyo was confused and Yuki was pissed. He walked over to Kyo and kicked him in the face sending him flying a few meters.

"What was that for you dumb rat?!" He yelled.

"You should really try and remember things. Stupid cat." With that he walked back into the house.

"What happened last night?!" He yelled back.

The hosts decided it would be a good time to bail and got into there vehicles. Telling the driver to drive to school.

Haruhi PVO

As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt Kyo's warmth run through my body. I remembered last night and decided to ask the one question I had been meaning to for a while. "About last night." She paused, "do you remember anything after Ayame-nii gave you Alcohol?" I searched his eyes for something. Anything that would give me a sign that he did remembered.

He looked to me with and smile and said. "Nah, what happened?"

I felt my heart sink. Three little words could put me on the brink of tears, who knew. The helmet hid this fact though and I was thankful that I had decided to put it on before asking. "Nothing, got to go now anyway. See you later kitty."I said trying to save myself from crying in front of him. So it was just a joke to him, man that makes me feel so gullible. I hugged him one last time before getting on the bike and riding off. I ignored the faces if the hosts, if I even looked at one of them they would see the tears that were about to fall. As I was going I felt my jacket flap in the wind and my hair was just long enough to stick out the back of my helmet. It begun to fly as it used to. There was one reoccurring thought running through my head. This is for the best, now there's no way of Akito finding out and it will be just like normal. Everything will be the same as two years ago. It was true but. I just couldn't stop the tears, I felt them run down my face. They were warm, a monsters tears. I am after all just a monster, Akito's pet and toy. No one could ever love me, if Akito were to find out even a single person cared about me they would be hurt. Tortured and blame it all on me. I no a way to protect everyone, they just have to hate me is all. But I might not be able to do it, if I can't then they get hurt. I can't let that happen, I have to cut ties with them. No one outside the family can be my friend. I made up my plan to get them to hate me. It would hurt to say goodbye but I don't want them to get hurt. I pulled into a school parking spot and parked my bike. All around me girls were staring, they were whispering between each other. But when I pulled off my helmet they squealed, and it hurt my ears. But none the less I gave them my special smile and locked up my bike, putting the helmet on the handles I made my way into the school. I don't know if you knew this, but news travels fast at our school. By the time I for to class everyone already knew that I owned a motorbike and that I could ride it. I sighed as I walked in and sat at my desk, the twins following in soon after me. By the time they were seated the teacher begun taking roll. But everyone had there eyes on me. This was going to be a long day.

Chapter. Break


	6. A day a school

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, it gets better by the ways hope you I like this. Chapter.

.…time skip, after school club room….

I was sitting with three customers. One was sitting on either side of me the other in front.

"So Haruhi?"

"Yes," I said to the girl in front of me.

"What did you do to your hair, it looks really nice, but why did you do it?"

I sighed. "I runs in there family you see. But thank you for the compliment." I said flashing my signature smile. All the girls squealed and blushed. Dam this girls are dumb.

"Oh but what about the motorbike?" The girl to my left said.

"I have the motorbike for several years. I just never needed to use it till now."

A bang came from the club room door and everyone's eyes were on it. It my surprise it was Yuki and Kyo? Wait! What are they doing here?!

"What are they doing here?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Do you know them?" One of the girls asked. I ignored her and instead walked up to them, my smile showing. Kyoya will kill me and I still have to get them to hate me. Dam it!

"Yuki, Kyo, what are you doing here?" I said in a polite tone.

"This dumb rat wanted to see what kind of club you were in." Kyo said pointing to Yuki.

"Yes and he came along because was worried about what the perverts would do to you and of course. Well you know." I sighed, why did they have to come.

I felt the eyes of Kyoya on me, dam it. "Well as long as you're here, you can help out." I grabbed there hands and pulled them to the couch I usually sit at. I knew it would be dangerous for them to help, but I also knew it would be torture and they deserved it. I managed to get the girls to move so we could sit on the couch alone and introduced them. "This is my brother Yuki and my cousin Kyo. For today only they will be helping me out." I don't where they came from, but we were suddenly surrounded by girls.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuki said smiling at them. Dam he's good.

"Go away your annoying me," Kyo said. It wasn't surprising that this earned a bunch of squeals. Man they are loud. Then I thought of something. I put my arms around Yuki's shoulder and pulled him closer to me.

"You know you are awfully cute today brother." With that I turned his head to look at me and smiled. The girls around us started having nose bleeds and most of them were calling there friends telling them to get down the host club or regret it for the rest of there live.

Yuki returned the smile knowing what I was doing. I heard Kyo Huff and turned to him. "Don't think I have forgotten about you little kitty. You are even cuter then Yuki." With that I turned him towards me and looked deep into his eyes. He blushed and placed a small kiss on his cheek. That did I if for the girls all of them had a nose bleed and most of them fainted. It seemed like all the girls in the school were there.

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled, "I'm done!" With that he ran to the he nearest open window and jumped. We were on the fourth floor, but I didn't need to check if he was ok. I slimy waved as he landed on I his feet running. I smirked at Yuki, who gave me a disbelieving look. That was when the hosts came up to us.

"Do you two think ink you could get Kyo back in and do a photo shoot tomorrow?" Kyoya asked, in his usual work mode. Yuki stared at him with a question in his eyes. "Well since tomorrow is Haruhi's last day, I figured we could get a memorabilia photo album made up. It would sell quite well, and the new looked pulse new attitude what get even more money."

"You're gonna make me do it anyway right?" I asked knowing the answer. They nodded, "what ever." I said walking over to get my stuff. It seemed that all the girls had left. This was the perfect time to get them to hate me. "By the way, I have something to tell you guys before I leave." I walked over to them and looked them in the eyes. But I couldn't do it. I felt honey grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

"What is it Haru-Chan?" He asked me with those puppy dog eyes. That was it I couldn't do it. I just couldn't say goodbye to them like that.

"Um… I will tell you tomorrow." I said leaving the room. Yuki followed worry lining his face.

"You don't have to do it you know." Yuki said to me as we got outside. It seemed that most people had left now and it was safe to talk.

"That's the thing Yuki-nii, I do have to." I wouldn't meet his gaze, I just kept my head down.

"You don't, you can keep being there friends as long as he doesn't find out."

"He already nose about them Yuki and I don't want them to get hurt. I don't think I would be able to live through my friends getting hurt like that." I turned around to get on the bike.

"So you would rather looses them as friends then see them find out." I nodded, he sighed. Yuki walked over and sat behind me on the bike."It doesn't have to be that way, as long as Akito never sees them again it will be alright." I put on my helmet abdicated drove off. Yuki had his arms wrapped around my middle as we rode back in silence.

When we finally got back, we hopped off the bike and were about to make our way to the by door, when I stopped Yuki. "Is it true he doesn't remember Yuki-oked into his eyes and they were full of sadness.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember what happened." I looked away and let go of his sleeve. But instead of Yuki looking away, I was engulfed in a large hug. "If I had a choice it wouldn't be him, heck it wouldn't be anyone. But I know how you feel about him, and I want nothing more then your happiness." Then it begun to rain.

After about four minutes of us just standing there in silence. I whispered in his ear, "thank you, Yuki-nii." I pulled away from him and walked inside. I just real hope he dust see the tears that were forming in my eyes. I waked in and the first person I saw was Kyo. Why did he have to be right there when I walked in? The second I layed eyes on I him. The tears started, and I ran up the stairs into my room, ignoring the yelling behind me. I locked the door behind me went straight under the covers, ignore the fact that I was still wearing a soaking wet uniform. I just lied there crying for the rest of the day, while outside the rain poured down fast.

Normal PVO

Downstairs Kyo was standing there confused. Had she been crying, and if so why had she been crying? Was it because of me? No, it was probably Yuki! He thought as Yuki walked in the door. Straight away Kyo pushed him into the door frame by the neck. "What did you do to make her cry?" He hissed showing his fangs.

"You are such a clueless moron. It was because of you out that she was crying. Your lucking I don't tell Ayame what you did!" He growled back. Yuki's eyes were cold and Kyo fell back. He was on the hey floor staring straight up at the menacing figure.

"What do you mean it was because of me?" He asked.

"First I have a question for you. What would you do if Akito forced you to rip out Haruhi's heart? Would you do it?" Yuki asked looking down at him.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course I wouldn't do it!" He screamed at Yuki standing up to face him.

"But yet you do it without being told to. You stupid fucking cat!" Kyo froze, he had never heard Yuki swear before, he was never angry enough.

"Tell me what the hell I did?" He yelled at Yuki.

"It's not my choice to tell you." Yuki walked off into the kitchen leaving Kyo there without a clue. Kyo stood followed after him, to see him talking quietly with Tohru.

"Tohru," he walked over to Tohru and grabbed her by the shoulders to face him. "Do you I know?!"

Tohru shook her head, "What do you mean Kyo?" He stumbled back.

Shit what did I do? He asked himself.


	7. Tears, thunder and a night mare

Kyo PVO

I sat there like a total idiot. I mean, I made her cry. I made Haruhi cry. But why, and why won't Yuki tell me. I stood up and went up stairs to my room. Halfway up the stairs I heard a loud bang outside, thunder. Shit, Haruhi. I ran up the rest of the stairs and tried to en her door, but it was locked, just grate. "Haruhi, open up!" I yelled over the sound of the pelting rain.

"Go away K." She didn't get to finish as another burst of thunder struck and she screamed a little. I didn't care anymore, I needed to help her.

I brook a step back and ran at the door with my shoulder. It didn't budge, I did it again. Still nothing. Again and it was open. I ran to Haruhi, she was buried under her blankets in tears as another burst of thunder struck outside. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Cub. Calm down, it's alright." I patterned her down. Again the sound of thunder rang through the air and she clung onto my shirt for her life. I felt her tears on my shirt but just pulled her closer.

"You don't have to…" She was cut off again letting out a small whimper.

"Why wouldn't I help my little cub?" I said pulling her closer into my chest.

"Because I am a monster." She said in between tears. I was in shock, Haruhi could never be a monster. She was my little cub, cute sweat nice. The one I love, my little Haruhi.

"You aren't a monster Cub." I tilted her head so I could look into her eyes. "You're my little Haruhi, who is worth more than this world can offer." I pulled her into a kiss that she excepted gladly. It was small but full of heart. She pulled away as thunder struck outside. Haruhi curled into my chest, crying once again. I put a protective arm around her and she said four words that I never through I would here her say. "I love you Kyo," and then she fell asleep in my arms.

_Haruhi PVO_

_I was walking. Someone, I don't know. Everything was hazy, but clear, I can't really explain it. I felt like I couldn't breath and like I was walking through water, but I couldn't stop. No one can stop time. I felt an arm drape around my shoulder and turned to see Kyo. He was smiling and laughing, and on the other side of me was Yuki. He was laughing slightly and it put a smile on my face. But then everything went black. The sweat and gentle laughing turned into the laugh of Akito. He was there standing in front of me and holding his whip. I span around in the he black space, to try and run away, but he was there to. He was everyday I turned, I heard the laughing get louder, louder then anything I had ever heard. I felt my breathing stop hitch, it was getting worse, much worse. I felt like my heart was being whipped out of my chest and crushed. I felt all the scars I had gotten from Akito over the years burn, everything went blood red. I felt the whips, every single one had a whip. I was in that little room screaming and crying as I felt whip after whip. Then he stopped and laugh. I lifted my head to see his crazy manic eyes staring at me. But he had something in his hand, it was a branding tool that had Monster written on it clearly. He grabbed a handful of my shirt and lifted me up by it until it tore to pieces in his hands. He laughed loudly and then pressed the heated metal in my middle back. It stuck and I screamed like never before. _

_"This is what happens when you defy me!"_

_"Are you sorry!" _

_"Monster!"_

_"Wolf creature!" _

_Horrible voices filled the room, tormenting me. The brand was removed and the voices stopped, but Akito didn't. He pulled me up by my hair and my face was millimetres from his. "Now you will be known as a monster forever. Little pet." He dropped against the wall and I hit my head. He disappeared out the room, the sinister grin on his face never vanishing. He waved before closing the door with a bang. Then the room begun to fill, it was blood. It was like I was in a pool being filled to the brink with blood, and it was all mine. I screamed out in pain as the blood left my veins. I heard one word recurring over and over. _

_"Monster!"_

_"Monster!" _

_"Monster!"_

_"Monster!"_

_And then I had a knife pressed against my neck. I was the one holding the knife and I gradually slit my throat to end the suffering once and for all. I lay in that sea of blood waiting and waiting for my breathing to stop and then finally. It did. _


	8. A painful story and a long night

Sorry I haven't been updating the past few days, it wouldn't let me. Stupid thing, but anyway please enjoy and hope to read a few reviews.

Normal PVO

Haruhi woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru rushed into the room in a panic to find her sitting there staring ahead into nothingness. She was pulling at her hair, clawing her nails down the side of her face until it bled. Yuki and Kyo through there arms around her to get her to stop moving, while Shigure out his hands on the he sides of her face to get her to calm down and look at him. Tohru stood in hey he door way not knowing what to do.

"Tohru go call Hatori, now!" He screamed at her and she ran quickly, down the stairs to the phone. She called him and he picked up after what felt like hours.

"Tohru? What's wrong it's three in the morning?" He asked.

"It's Haruhi, something's happening to her."

He cursed before saying, "I will be there in a few minutes. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Upstairs the three were holding Haruhi down on the he bed. Yuki had her arms, and Kyo had her legs while Shigure tried to calm her down.

When Tohru walked in she gasped at the sight. "Let me go!" Haruhi snarled.

"Haruhi, calm down." Shigure said, "it's alright your with your family."

"I need to get outside. He's coming for me!" She screamed nearly making the four present death. A loud banging came from downstairs and Hatori ran into the room with Hatsuharu and Momiji behind him. Momiji was trying to comfort Tohru, who was now freak out and Hatsuharu was helping hold Haruhi down on the bed.

"Who's coming for you Haruhi?" Hatori asked slowly.

"Akito, Akito wants to brand me again. It will make it worse!" She yelled nearly throwing all of them off.

"That won't ever happen again. Haruhi now calm down," he said gently. He out his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Water, someone get me cold water!" Tohru and Momiji disappeared to go find some water.

"It burns, it burns!" Haruhi yelled. She arched her back trying to not let it touch the ground.

"Shit! You need to turn her onto her stomach." They did as told gentle turning her over. Hatori got out a pair of scissor and begun to cut away her shirt so that only her undergarments remained on. Any other time and Yuki, Kyo and Haru would have turned away blushing, but not this time. In the centre of Haruhi's back the word monster was branded. It was glowing red and all the skin surrounding it was glowing red, as if it had just been done.

"What's that?" Tohru asked upon seeing the mark. She put the water down next to the bed, gasping.

"Momiji, you need to get her out of here! Now!" Momiji didn't hesitate. He pulled Tohru until they were out of the room and sat down outside the door. Tohru burst into tears at the screams of agony that were coming from inside the door. She covered her ears with her hands and Momiji put his arm around her and tried to get her to calm down, not working one bit, he turned into a rabbit and she hugged him with all her might.

Inside Hatori was pouring the freezing water over Haruhi's burning skin. She screamed out in pain and tried to get away from them, she managed to throw Haru off and gave him a black eye in the process, and head butted Yuki, she also was able to kick Shigure were the sun don't shine. But she wasn't able to get away. "Haru, get me my case!" Haru ran off to get the case and came back opening it for Hatori. Hatori once again put cold water over the burn and there was steam coming off her back in heaps. She screamed again but once the steam had cleared, he could make out deep cuts that outlined the letters. He pulled a needle and thread from his case and begun to thread it through her skin to close up the bleeding cuts. She kept screaming and kicking at the ones who held her, but she still did not succeed in breaking free. He finished doing the stitching and once again poured ice water over her back to cool it. Another cloud of steam worded into the air as he proceed to apply a special burn cream to the wound, before bandaging her back and stomach. By now she had stopped kicking and screaming, she was merely lying in the bed enduring the pain that rippled through her. That was until she fell asleep, after. All it was 3:30 in the morning . He got the others to leave the room and turned her over. He then covered her up before calling the others back in to see her. He called Tohru and Momiji in as well. Momiji. Was now in human form and Tohru had calmed down, although her eyes were red from crying.

Once they were all in the room he looked at them all and with a tired expression, "She will be alright." He said.

They sighed in unison and the room was silent except for the sound of the pelting rain outside. The silence was broken by the sound of Tohru crying, "what was that?" She asked visibly shaking. Momiji hugged her turning into a rabbit, she just hugged him.

"I will explain," Hatori said, "but not here. Downstairs so we won't wake her." They made there way out the door, all except Kyo and Yuki that is.

"Someone needs to watch her." They said when the group turned around.

"Just go Yuki, I will take the first shift." Kyo said, "you need to rest after all this." Kyo had said it gently, knowing how tired Yuki was. They hated each other's guts, but if there was one thing they had in common, it was wanting to protect Haruhi.

Yuki left with the others, Kyo watching to make sure nothing happened. He pulled up a seat next to the bed and grabbed her hand. "You are gonna be ok Haruhi." He said.

Downstairs everyone was gathered at the table. Shigure disappeared to make some coffee that everyone needed badly.

"So… What just happened?" Tohru asked, not looking up from her hands.

"As you well know the wolf is one of the forgotten zodiacs." Hatori begun. "There are several others as well, the ferret, the shark, the crab and there are others as you can image. Either way the forgotten zodiacs are usually ostracised as soon as they can walk. However Haruhi was special, Akito liked her. She was, still is Akito's pet because she was born who she is, and she is a wolf." The room was silent. Everyone was staring down, not daring to meet another's eyes as the story was told. "You know that Akito has a temper and he takes it out on us. Being by his side at all times meant that she would be the one who suffered the most. But she was ok with that as long as no one else was hurt in the process. When Haruhi was six years old she transformed into her true form in front of him. He went berserk and before anyone could stop him he branded Haruhi with the word "Monster" to make sure that she would never forget what she is and who she belongs to. Every three years since then this has happened, it is usually accompanied by a nightmare that she wakes from screaming. Three years ago when this happened Haruhi nearly killed herself and several other people while saying, "he's coming for me, he's coming for me." We had to restrain her then as well. We should have known this was coming but we let it slip our minds."

Aside from the sound of the rain everything was silent. Hatori wouldn't look at anyone and no one would look at him. Momiji even in rabbit form looked like he was about to cry, Haru was staring down at his cup not wanting to look up, Shigure was silent and serious faced, but he too refused to look at anyone and Yuki looked like he was about to scream, his hands were turning white from clenching his cup to much and with a boom it smashed apart in his hands. Everyone looked at Yuki as he stood up from his seat and left the house. Another loud bang as he kicked the door down, but no one went after him. Everyone had there own way of dealing with things and this was his. Even Haru didn't move.

"Well," Shigure said trying to smile but failing. "I think that we should all get some sleep, it's been along night after all. Tohru could you help me prepare some beds for everyone." He stood up and Tohru went after him. Soon everyone went to there respected rooms. Outside there were sounds of breaking trees and the occasional scream of anger. No one slept that night, not in that at house anyway. It may have been because of the screams or the sound of carnage but it was probably because of worry over Haruhi.


	9. Until the end of time

Hope everyone likes this chapter and for those people in Australia and New Zealand, hope you have had a good ANZAC day, lest we forget. Otherwise enjoy

Normal PVO-with the hosts

The host club was finished for the day and they were all really worried about Haruhi not being there, so they decided to visit her. They took Kyoya's car and headed to her new home. When they got there they were exceedingly surprised to find the surrounding forest area trashed. There were trees everywhere and they had to get out of the car early because it wouldn't have been able to drive anymore. "Please leave I will call you when we need to be picked up." Kyoya told the driver. As the limo disappeared they walked on. Honey was clinging to Mori in fear and Tamaki and the twins were getting more nervous by the second. There were fallen trees everywhere and fist marks that indicated they were done bye a person. They could just see the house when a tree came out of nowhere and nearly crushed Tamaki who his in fear behind Kyoya. After the tree landed a silver hairs boy came out of the forest a mess. It took them a few seconds to realise that it was Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" Tamaki said running over to him.

As he looked at him he shrunk back. Yuki was covered in dirt and blood, he had large bags under his eyes and was giving Tamaki a rather intimidating stare.

"What's up with him?" The twins asked looking at each other.

"Why are you here?" Yuki said to them.

"We just wanted to check on Haru-chan," said a now crying Honey.

Yuki ignored them and walked on till he reached the house. Yuki got to where the door used to be and walked into the house, the hosts following closely. As he walked into the kitchen he sat down at the table with a plump, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh Yuki thank god." Haru said.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked eyeing Hatori, who nodded.

"Why is Haru-chan still sleeping?" Honey said. Now everyone's eyes were on the. Each person had large bags under there eyes and looked tired, they noted that one even had a large black eye, but didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Hatori asked.

"We're Haruhi's friends." Kyoya said bluntly.

"Why are you all male!?" Haru demanded, but just got curious looks from the hosts.

"Why are you here?" Hatori asked trying not to let his lack of sleep get the best of him.

"We came," Hikaru said.

"To see if." Kaoru interrupted.

"Haruhi was alright." Hikaru finished.

"Haru-chan missed school, that doesn't happen a lot." A sad Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"She's sleeping." Shigure said. "And we aren't waking her up."

"Is Haruhi sick or something?" The twins asked.

"Yes and if you wake her up you will have to deal with me." Yuki and Kyo said together. There was silence in the room before the sound of banging and crashing came from the other room. They all went to find Haruhi lying at the bottom on the steps wearing a sleeping gown.

"That hurt, can someone help me up?" She said laughing.

In response she got chorus of "get back in bed," and "why are you up?!" From her family and Tohru. In the end it was Yuki and Kyo who went to help her up. They lifted her up the stairs and back into her bed.

When she was back down she was surrounded by everyone. Even the hosts. She smiled at them before turning to Hatori. "Thank you Uncle Tori," she said. "But I think you should get some sleep. I will be fine here." She smiled at him and he half smiled back.

"I will take that advice. I will be downstairs, wake me if anything happens." He said to Shigure.

"Of course." He responded. Hatori grabbed his head before turning to head back downstairs. The room was silent before Tohru practically jumped on Haruhi. She through her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said crying again. Momiji joined the hug crying as well.

"Dummies, I was going to be ok." She said holding them tightly.

Yuki walked over to her and hit her on the head, "ow what was that for Yuki-nii?" She asked holding head.

"For making us worry." He then pulled her into a bear hug from which no mere human could escape.

"You need a shower Yuki-nii, you smell like blood." He pulled away and smiled a tired smile. "And some sleep."

"Haruhi," Haruhi turned her head to see the hosts standing awkwardly next to the bed. It was Tamaki that had spoken. His voice full of worry and his face the same.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"We were worried about you Haru-chan." Honey said.

"Worried? Why?" She asked them, cocking her head to the side. Why would they be worried about a monster like her?

"Because you didn't come to school." Honey said clinging to Mori.

"Oh, last night I pasted out from lack of sleep is all." She said giving them that half smile. Then she realised, this is the perfect time to do it. The perfect time to get them to hate her. "But I don't need to tell you that. After all you know nothing about me." She said truthfully, without a showing a single emotion. "Besides who would want to hang out with a bunch freaks like you." The hosts all looked shocked. Like they were just saw a ghost, but Haruhi knew this wouldn't be enough to do it. "You shouldn't worry about someone who isn't even your friend." Her family were staring at her, but they knew what was going on. If they remained her friends they could be hurt by Akito and that was more painful then anything else.

"What are you talking about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked while on the he edge of tears.

"Yeah of course your our friend." Kaoru said grabbing his brothers shoulder.

Haruhi turned to them with a fake look of disgust on her face. "Why would I want to be friends with a pair of twins that are so stuck in hey here own little world they don't even try and get out, a walking tree that grunts when talked to, a man boy obsessed with cake, a freak foreigner that always wines and cries because his club are mean to him and an emotionless money grubber that wants to drain everyone he meets out of every single penny they own." By the time she finished her little speech, Honey was crying, Mori was showing emotion and scrolling at Haruhi, the twins were storming to the door and Tamaki was crying his eyes out and screaming in rage. But Kyoya was just standing there staring at Haruhi his eyes wide, then they snapped back to there original sizes and a knowing grin spread across his features.

"It think we should leave." He said, removing the smirk that had risen long enough for all the zodiacs to catch it. The hosts headed for the door and left the house, the second they were far enough away Haruhi broke down in tears.

"Haruhi." Momiji said hugging her tightly.

"You didn't have to do that Haruhi," Yuki said walking closer to her.

Some of the others faces said the same thing but she responded quite simply. "It hurt, I won't deny that fact. But." She paused to breath. "Better that I do it now than they find out I'm a monster or get killed by Akito." She shook her head and burst into new tears. Momiji hugged her tighter, while everyone else just looked on, the same sad look filling there minds and memories. It was like this for a few minutes before Haruhi broke down into a coughing fit and the eyes that lingered in her filled with worry.

"Everyone needs to leave the room while I check to see if Haruhi's wind pipes and lungs are ok." Hatori said sternly. No one disobeying, as the coughing fit worsened.

They were left in the room alone, "it's ok, cough, I am cough fine." She said, not even falling herself.

"And it seems your lying has gotten worse through the years. Turn around."

Haruhi grunted her unhappiness and reluctantly turned around. She felt the cold metal being placed against her bag, just above were the bandages were sitting. Hatori sighed pulling the metal away and giving her a gentle smile. "Nothing too worry about."

"Lier," Haruhi said rather proudly. "Where do you think I learned to lie Hatori?"

"Its seems that after what happened last night your Asthma is acting up again." He took a large breath. "It would be best for you to rest for a few days before doing any straining activities."

Haruhi sighed and turned back around to wrap herself with the blanket. She looked up into Hatori's eyes and small sad smile wormed its way onto her lips.

"I know it's hard Haruhi, but it was the best thing to do." He said trying to cheer her up. She nodded before dropping her head and letting a small tear fall to her hand. "They will be fine, you will to." He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob about to leave when he paused. "If you need someone to talk to, I am always there Haruhi." He said giving her a small but meaningful smile. She smiled back and tilted her head to the side a little.

"Thank you Hatori." She said before he finally opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see two teenage boys waiting on the other side with fearful expressions.

"you can go in now." Hatori beastly had time to move as Kyo and Yuki rushed inside. Hatori smirked and closed the door behind him.

"Just a small asthma attack." She said trying to laugh it off. Yuki nearly dropped right there, he was certainly tired. "Yuki-nii, you need to sleep."

"Fine, but only for a little bit." He said after seeing her smile. He left the room and sat down outside the closed door, waiting for the chance to talk this sister alone.

"Are you sure your ok Cub?" Kyo asked worry filling his eyes. She simply smiled and pulled him into a hug. He excepted wrapping his arms around her easily.

"I am fine, just a cough, coughing fit is all." He smiled and pulled away, before releasing a tired sigh that had been similar to Yuki's. "Sorry if I made you worry."

"Of course you made us worry." He said sternly, before softening up and adding, "But everything's fine now." They shared a smile before Kyo asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "Haruhi, do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" He asked rubbing his arm, anticipating an answer.

"If you don't feel the same way, it's fine." She said choking back a tear. "As long as we can be friends, I don't mind."

He felt his heart lift, she did love him. It wasn't just his imagination then. Before doing anything else he grabbed the sides of her face and said four words that came from his heart. "I love you to." With that he brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. It was light but warmed her. He looked at her expression and she seemed shocked, indeed she was.

Did that really just happen? She asked herself. He isn't drunk this time right? A smile broke onto her face before tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"From now on, let's make a promise." Kyo said looking her dead in the eyes.

"I am yours and you are mine together forever until the ends of time." They said together, there foreheads touching with a smile on each of there lips.


	10. Umm

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, it's been hectic recently. I should be able to update the next chapter by Friday. Hopefully. Anyway, please enjoy and hopefully review.

Kyo sat next to his new girlfriend clutching her small hand in his. They sat like that in silent bliss until it was broken by Haruhi. "We can't let anyone know about this." She said dropping her head to Kyo's shoulder.

"No we can't." He said the smile dimming. It Akito were it ever find out about it, they could be hurt, your other important people in there lives could.

"There is someone that may already know about this." He looked baffled, hadn't this only just happened. "The other day when you were drunk, you kissed me and someone saw."

He was shocked, so that was what he hadn't remembered, they was a really dumb thing to forget. "Who?" He asked, filling with guilt inside.

"Yuki," she said already feeling the hug rage leaking from him.

"WHY THE HELL OF ALL PEOPLE DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT DUMB RAT!" He screamed, his guilt vanishing. But then he stopped in thought. "That explains a lot." He said just now realising why he had been kicked for no reason.

"It's ok, he won't tell anyone." She said looking him full on in the eyes. He sighed and excepted the fact that he knew. But still why the hell did threat have to be the one to find out. "We should go get the others and tell them I'm ok." Haruhi said. The two looked down at there entwined fingers and reluctantly let go. They walked over to the door and Haruhi opened it to see her brother leaning against he the wall asleep. Kyo stepped over him and walked towards the stairs.

"I will meet you downstairs." He walked down the steps while Haruhi bent down and poked Yuki in the side if the face. He lifted his hand and court her finger in his. She laughed a little. Just like she thought he was awake.

"I thought you went to get some sleep Yuki-nii." She said pulling back her finger.

"I was going to but who knows what the stupid cat would do to you when your alone." He growled, "but it seems that it went well." A satisfied smile split across his face. "And I also wanted to check again to make sure you are really ok."

"You right, it went well that is. And I feel fine."

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it Haruhi." He turned serious, crossing his arms over his chest. Haruhi sighed and sat down across from him.

"I hurts but it will get better. It always dose after all," she said sadness lining her features. Yuki leaned forward and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret, otherwise the pain will never disappear." She nodded in silence.

"Hey Yuki-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you become so smart?" She asked smirking. She really didn't like the conversation they were having.

A vein burst in Yuki's head and before he knew it the previous conversation had been dropped. The grip on her shoulder strengthened and his face went red in anger. "I have always been smart you little brat." Haruhi smiled before standing up and pulling him up as well.

"I don't think so, you used to be really dumb, but maybe you still are." She said shining her innocent smile. Deciding that the he whole was deep enough now she ran, Yuki chasing after her at an astounding speed.

"You irritating cub!" He screamed while he ran down the stairs. Haruhi ran into the kitchen and stopped to sit at the table and eat. Surprisingly, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure and Kyo were already sitting down eating what looked to be dinner. She got a stern look from Hatori, right she wasn't meant to be running yet. All the others just stared in wonder, after all there were only two people that could make Yuki angry and they were Ayame . The difference, Haruhi could beat Yuki in a fight, Ayame couldn't. Yuki came bursting in her he room, his eyes like daggers and his face as red as a tomato, a vein popping out of his head. The others that were sitting at the table had to hold back a snicker, while Kyo and Haruhi laughed freely. Yuki just got angrier and ended up kicking Kyo between the legs and while he was grabbing himself in pain he kicked Kyo in the he head and sent him flying across the room.

"Yuki! If you keep breaking the house up the builders won't fix it anymore and we already have to fix the front door because of you!" Shigure huffed angrily.

Yuki turned to Haruhi who was now biting into an apple and picked her up by the front of her shirt. She smiled up at him and he just dropped her knowing that if he tried he would get hurt. He hated the fact he couldn't even challenge his little sister.

"Damn you Haruhi!" He said taking his own seat and picking up an apple for himself. Biting into it an annoyingly loud Kyo ran into huge room screaming.

"THAT'S IT YOU WANNA GO RAT BOY?!"

"Why would I, you dumb cat?"

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo waked up to rat boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt, Yuki responded by punching him and once again sending him flying, through the door separating the rooms.

"Yuki!" Shigure wined. "Stop destroying my house!"

Haruhi laughed, "you really will never get along." She stood pup a and walked over to the bin dropping her apple core with a plunk. She then walked over to Yuki and cracked her knuckles. "Can we fight?" She asked stretching her arms over her head.

Yuki took a step back and gulped. "Why would you want to do that Haruhi?" He asked putting his arms up in an attempt to back away.

"Because I haven't had a proper battle in two years."

She heard all at the table sigh, well except Hatori. Hatori instead stood up and walked over to her grabbing her arm and beginning to pull her towards the space where the door used to be. "Hatori! What are you doing?!" She asked taking up Shigure's tone.

"There is no way that I am letting someone in your condition fight." He said not looking at her.

"But I am better now!" She stomped her foot on the ground and refused to move from the spot cause Hatori to nearly fall over.

"No one; not even you could be well enough to fight yet. Last night you suffered an onslaught of pain that would drain an normal person energy completely, not even an hour ago you suffered from a severe asthma attack and only moments before that you told some of your best friends that you hated them." Haruhi's face dropped at the memory and her strength faltered enough for Hatori to be able to move her slightly. He walked in rode outfit of her and looked into her saddened eyes. "You are neither physically nor mentally ready to fight just yet. On Tuesday you can begin sparing again, you will also be able to start school then. I will come by early that morning to do a check up." He turned around to see all eyes on him, but he had expected that, it also seemed that Kyo had walked back in edge room. Hatori turned back to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Go back to bed, you need your energy Cub." He said offering a smile. "Everyone should get some sleep, and it need to get back to the main property and make sure Akito is ok and will be taking Haru and Momiji with me." He said gesturing to everyone.

Haru and Momiji stood to give a final hug to Haruhi before waving to everyone and leaving with Hatori. "Finally that annoying rabbits gone." Kyo muttered dragging his fingers through his hair. Haruhi laughed, that was something that would never change about them. When Kyo heard her laughing however he pulled her into a head lock.

"What you laughing about Cub?" He asked pulling her against his chest.

"Oh nothing," she said but continued to laugh.


	11. author note

I want to apologize to anyone that thought this was an update, but exams are coming and i havent had time to right anything. So I am going to be taking a break for about three weeks. sorry again, story is still going. will try and update when ever i finish the next chapter, school is really hectic right now. sorry again.


	12. Girls talk

**Hey look whose posting again, that would be me by the way. I have finished with my exams and am back again. Good news I pasted all my exams. Yay former. Although it may take me a few weeks to break back into the posting habit. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kyo smirked, before bending down and putting his face closer to hers. "Tell me," he said before moving one hand down and tickling Haruhi in the sides. She began to giggle and lifted a hand to her one outs to stop it but it was to much. Her laughter became more frantic and she begun to try and move Kyo off, but she was to tired to be able to. Shigure and Tohru laughed at the seen, Yuki just smirked knowingly before laughing a little himself. It was indeed a funny a seen.

"Kyo stop!" Haruhi pleaded in, between laughs. But neither the less he did for a few more minutes before breaking away laughing.

"You should get some sleep Haruhi," Yuki said.

"I will walk you up," Tohru said before they made there way towards the stairs.

They walked into the room in silence, Tohru not quite sure what to say and Haruhi was just in daze. As they walked over to the bed Haruhi lied down and once again made herself comfy. Tohru was about to walk away when she stop her self, mustering up the courage to talk to her.

"Haruhi, what were Yuki and Kyo like when they were younger?" She asked.

Haruhi snapped her head towards Tohru before beckoning her back over to sit down. Tohru sat, placing her hands in her lap, while Haruhi adjusted her position so they could talk face to face. "Well," Haruhi placed a finger on her chin in thought before a large smile split across her face. "Yuki-nii was a bit shy and didn't know how to talk to people, that always resulted in him being overprotective of me. While Kyo was cold but a show off and he always thought that he was better then everyone even when he wasn't. I remember one time when we were five Kyo and I were having a water fight when Yuki came looking for me and Kyo challenged him a to a fight. It didn't go to well." Haruhi laughed at the memory. "What about you Tohru?" Tohru looked at the girl in confusion.

"What about me?"

"I mean what were you like when you were younger?"

"Hmm… I loved my mama and I loved stories. I was very shy though," once again Haruhi laughed.

"Well you seem very ordinary to me and yet you fit in here. It's strange really." At that Tohru laughed and soon they had broken into a fit of laughter.

"So Tohru serious question."

"Go ahead." She answered, calming.

"How do you feel about a certain silver haired rat?" She asked a tone of innocence in eater voice.

Tohru looked startled blushing pink almost instantly. "Um, he's amazing," she said not trying to reveal her true feelings.

"Hah so it is true!" Haruhi exclaimed swinging her legs from under the blanket so they were crossed.

"What?"

"You like him! You like that silver haired brother of mine!" Tohru flushed even more causing a large smile to spread across Haruhi's face.

"I don't," Tohru said loudly.

"Than why are you blushing?"

"Because it was a sudden question." She persisted, but it just made Haruhi laughed.

"You can trust me. I will help you with him if you want?" Haruhi really just wanted her to admit it already.

"Fine," Tohru said at a whisper. "I admit it."

"What?" Haruhi teased putting a hand around her ear.

"I admit it. I like him!" She shouted, before covering her now red face in her hands.

"I knew it, well you should tell him."

"What?" Tohru looked shocked.

"Well you should tell him. That way he knows your true feelings and if he likes you back then you become a couple, if he doesn't nothing changes." And I already got him to admit his feelings. Piece of cake. Haruhi thought resisting the urge to rub her hands together evilly.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked.

"How is he meant to know if you don't tell him?" Haruhi said a smirk on her face. "Yuki is really dumb after all."

"I will, but only of you tell me who you like?" Tohru said nearly loosing the nerve at the last minute. She didn't like black male but she was interested in finding out.

Haruhi flushed, "Can you keep a secret?" Tohru nodded. "Because if anyone were to find out he could get badly hurt."

"I can keep a secret." Tohru said, "Mama used to say its bad to tell others things that aren't yours to tell people, and that's what secrets are after all."

"Ok," Haruhi hesitated. "I like… Kyo," he face turning a deep crimson as she said it, suddenly finding something very interesting with her hands.

"Does he know?" Haruhi nodded. "Then does he?" Again Haruhi nodded.

"We're together, but if anyone were to find out we could get badly hurt. You saw my back right?" Tohru nodded. "Akito did that a proof that I would never find someone to love me because I am a monster."

"Your not a monster!" Tohru insisted grabbing one of her hands.

"I am, my soul took hold of this body when it was in the womb of huge woman I call my mother. She too thought I was a monster, the same as my father. Neither wanted to look at me, there third child, the monster." Haruhi said with out a tear. But to her surprise as she looked up into the eyes of the girl before her she found tears. Tohru was crying for her, no one had cried for before. Yuki, Ayame, even Kyo. None of them had ever cried for her before, because they knew the pain and they excepted it just as she had. But the next thing that happened confused Haruhi. She was pulled into a hug, it wasn't demanding or fierce it was gentle and warm. It made her feel at home with herself.

"You aren't a monster Haruhi," Tohru said with a smile, the tears before fading.

"Maybe not," Haruhi laughed and she didn't know why but Tohru laughed as well. "Either way let's talk about something less depressing."

"What would that be Haruhi?" Tohru asked.

"How long have you known that you liked Yuki-nii?" Tohru blushed again.

"A few months," she whispered, causing another laugh from Haruhi. "What about you?" She asked innocently.

Haruhi leaned forward resting her chin on her hands and said, "Four years." She looked to be in a daze, a serene smile on her face and her eyes seemingly someone else. Tohru giggled a bit.

"You to do look cute together." She said.

"That one of the nicest things I have ever been told." Haruhi said snapping back to the real world. "You're the first female friend I have made in a long time, but I think I should get some sleep."

Tohru stood to leave and with a quick goodnight Haruhi lied down in bed, sleep already taking over.

Same time down stairs.

As the girls disappeared up the stairs, Yuki and Kyo shared a sigh before scrolling at each other.

"Stupid rat," Kyo mumbled under his breath. Shigure stood and announced he was leaving to go to sleep and left the two sitting at the table.

After an awkward minute of silence Yuki spoke up. "If you out do anything to Haruhi, I will personally slaughter you." Yuki looked over at Kyo who was now facing him and gave him a glare that could kill.

Kyo nearly fell out of his is seat, "Man Yuki can be scary sometimes" he thought. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to her." He said.

"Good, If you out make her cry one more time…" Yuki's voice trailed off and quite frankly Kyo didn't want him to finish that sentence. They both really hated seeing Haruhi cry after all.

"What about you and Tohru?" Kyo asked, he loved Haruhi, but he thought of Tohru as his sister.

A pink hue tinged Yuki's cheeks. "What about us?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Well you love her don't ya," Kyo said as more of a statement than a question.

Yuki's blush deepened. "What ever gave you that impression dumb cat?" Said teen asked.

"The way you act around her," Kyo wasn't really thinking about what he was saying anymore. "She has feelings for you as well, but Tohru's not very good at expressing it without making it awkward. You should know that best of all."

"Whatever," Yuki said crossing his arms. "Since when did you and Haruhi become love experts," he muttered under his breath. But Kyo heard him and decided it would be a perfect opportunity for some pay back after many years of annoyance from the stupid cat.

"Well if Haruhi said it then you know it's true," Kyo begun smirking evilly as Yuki sighed knowing what was coming. "After all she has never been wrong, has she?"

"Well no, but that doesn't change anything you stupid…"

Yuki was cut off by Kyo's obnoxious laughter and him saying, "well it is pretty obvious. I mean even Ayame could tell and that's just sad, you out are such a bad actor. But then again," Kyo laughed a little, "it's hard to hide love isn't it Yuki?"

Yuki turned red, a dark crimson red. He couldn't believe it. He had just been bested by Kyo, the stupid that always challenged him for no apparent reason and he had even back it up with undeniable facts. Not only the subject that they were talking about was one that Yuki never intended to talk to Kyo about, nor anyone for that matter. The white haired teen quickly stood and went to leave the room having no come back for Kyo. To this Kyo simply laughed, it was just way to funny not to after all. For once in his is I life he had bested the rat, the mean and obnoxious rat that ruined his whole life. It was truly on of the best moments in his is life, next to Haruhi excepting him that is.


	13. New school and new friends

**sorry I haven't posted in so long, if anyone is even interesting in reading this That is. Anyone, please enjoy this and please review, I don't even know if anyone is reading it so a review would be much obliged. (Smile) **

Normal POV

After that they all went to bed and everyone refused to go to school, well except Tohru who was struggling to stay awake and ended up being carried back to her room. They all slept through the day, occasionally waking up and checking up in Haruhi who didn't wake up once. By Sunday the teens were back to full strength and Haruhi was awake and full of energy, spending the rest of the day terrorising the other members of the house. Monday morning she woke up early before everyone else and immediately made her way to Yuki's room. Once she was sure that Yuki was asleep the now white haired teen opened his wardrobe and pulled out his spare uniform. After all she would feed something to wear and she found skirts way to uncomfortable. Surprisingly she was the same size as Yuki and the clothes fit nicely although he would probably go off at her for wearing a boys uniform. Haruhi didn't care much and made her way to the kitchen.

Haruhi's POV

I made my way downstairs quietly, the uniforms were not that comfortable but I could get used to them. As long as I don't need to wear a skirt, skirts and dresses are like demons. I was so glad that the old guys didn't make me wear the girls uniform, although I would have never been able to. That clothing is plain annoying if you ask me. As I walked in to the kitchen a smile lit my face, I was in a much better mood today and even if Hatori said I couldn't, he didn't need to know. I pulled open the fridge door and pulled out a fresh carton of milk and begun searching for the steak that we had had the night before. I was really craving some meet. I had to move a few things but finally my eyes found the glorious dish that would be my breakfast. I pulled it out quickly and dug into it not even worrying about knives and forks. Meat is the best. I sighed as the taste quickly surrounded my taste buds in heavenly bliss. And that's when I heard a loud knocking on the door. It was certainly loud enough to wake the rest of the house, dammit. I walked over slowly meat still hanging from my teeth and opened the door and to my surprise it was Hatori and Ayame. That's just great, why are these to here at seven in the morning again? Well Hatori I knew why but Ayame was a mystery. He pulled my into a hug, I shook. Why was my eldest brother wearing a freaking dress? I pushed him off and he smiled before leaving my with Hatori and going to find either Yuki or Shigure, most likely the latter. I glared at Hatori, why did he bring Ayame he. "Why did you bring that perverted snake here?" I growled at him.

"He kept persisting and saying that he wanted to come. It was getting in my nerves." I heard a shriek from upstairs that sounded very much like my dear brother Yuki. So Ayame went to terrorise Yuki then. Well he will be in a worse mood then usual, that's just great.

"Don't give me that crap Hatori, he does what ever you say and we both know it." I hissed. He shook his head at me upon seeing the boys uniform and said no more. He simply begun examining me and by the time he was done I was in a bad mood.

"you can go to school today," he said. Well I was going to go anyway, I walked back into the kitchen to see my to brothers fighting with Shigure pestering Ayame, Kyo drinking the milk I had gotten out, Tohru cooking and Hatori sipping his cup of soccer with that always neutral face of his. Damn they were so noisy, but that would me that Yuki wouldn't notice the uniform until later. That's always a pulse. I pulled out a chair next to Kyo and Tohru came over to serve me, however I shook my head and instead grabbed the plate of meat that was in the middle of the table. She and Kyo sweat dropped at seeing what I was doing but neither said anything about it. I was tearing into my meat when said teens noticed that I was wearing the male uniform. Tohru gave me a questioning look while Kyo just left it alone. After all he knows that once I have decided something then no one can change my mind. Besides. It's safer being dressed as a boy, that way girls can hug me and boys usually don't hug other boys. Except if you our talking about the host club, they will gladly hug anyone that's comes along, so annoying. I felt a bang of sadness wash over me as I thought of the six idiots. After all, I would never never be seeing them again, even if it hurt. I sighed quietly to myself. I had done the same thing so many times and yet the pain never seemed to go away. I heard a loud crack and quickly turned my head to Yuki and Ayame, well where Ayame used to be anyway. It seemed that Yuki was fully awake now and had just clobbered Ayame in the face sending him flying into the wall. I laughed it was rather funny, it seemed that something's just will never change. I decided that this would be a good as time as any to take my leave. Standing from the table I walked up stairs to get my bag and as I was coming back downstairs I realised that Kyo was standing at the door with a large smile and his school bag in his in hand. It made me smile, it was a wonderful sight indeed. I walked up to him and he pulled me into a hug, it was gentle and warm. His hugs were always like this, so happy and light.

"You should really wear a girls a uniform Cub," he said while resting his chin on my head.

"To uncomfortable," I said, I mean have you ever had to wear a skirt?

He laughed as I breathed in his scent, he smelt so nice. He placed a kiss on my head, before pulling away and opening the door, his smile not fading for a second.

"Come on cub, we got to get to school before the rat realises you are wearing the male uniform." I laughed following him out and hooked my arm through his as we walked. We talked about random stuff on the way to school and somehow got onto the topic of how I lost my hair. I told my story, he laughed and I punched him in the shoulder and he laughed some more. Man Kyo's cute. We got to the school and I wasn't surprised to find that it was quite normal. After all Akito wouldn't send us toy an over hyped school, but at least it wasn't an all girls school. If I had to go to a school like Lobelia I would probably go insane. By now me and Kyo had unhooked arms and were walking side by side as normal teenage boys would, chatting. We made our way to class and I got surrounded by girls.

Sitting in my seat I had a circle of girls around me. "Hello," I said to all the girls while flashing my signature smile. The girls turned red and squealed. It was like they were copies of the girls at Ouran. "I am Haruhi Somha," they squealed again and I resisted the urge to block my ears. How high pitched could these girls get? I saw Kyo tense and he nearly hissed at the girls swarming me. I laughed a bit, it was funny to see him jealous, especially because it happened so easily.

"Are you related to Yuki?" One girl asked quickly.

"Yuki's my older brother and Kyo's my cousin," I said still smiling. I felt jealousy radiating off of Kyo and smirked. And then Yuki and Tohru walked in the room. Oh shit. Oh shit, I froze up as my eyes landed on him. I looked to Kyo for help, however he just grinned an evil grin. Damn him! I looked to Yuki again as his eyes landed on the group of girls around me. Walking over he looked puzzled until that is, he caught sight of the uniform I was wearing.

Normal PVO

Yuki was shocked, "why the hell is my sister wearing the boys uniform and not only that but she is surrounded by girls." He thought with annoyance, he walked over to her and smiled like a devil.

"What are you doing Haruhi?" He asked flames in his is eyes. She gulped and most of the girls took a step back from the fight that they were positive they were about to see.

"Just talking Yuki-nii, why do you ask?" She said rising from her seat and returning his smile. "Hell if I am letting you rule my life," she thought with disdain. "I am not scared of you!"

"Well care to explain what you are wearing!" He said close to losing his temper.

"I am simply wearing the school uniform."

"And were did you get it?!" He asked hissing.

"From your cupboard while you were sleeping. I didn't think you would mind." She smiled, Haruhi knew that she had won. If Yuki said anything else it would raise a lot of questions.

So instead he clenched his teeth and made fist at his side. "Damn it," he said making Haruhi smile even more.

The day went by smoothly, but by the end of the day a new club had been formed. The Prince Yuki and Haruhi Fan Club" which was basically a club where both Yuki and Haruhi were hailed instead of just Yuki. Most girls in the school had already joined and when ever they had the chance would squeal at the two "brothers" pissing Yuki and Kyo off and making Haruhi laugh at the girls antics. After all,she was used to it. After a year of the stuff, she would be surprised to not be.

After school Haruhi POV

I left class as the bell went and waited out the front for everyone. It was a fun day, it was a fun school, I could get used to it. I was leaving on a pole looking up at the sky waiting for the others when my thoughts drifted to the past. What I had done to them, it hurt my chest to think about it, it really hurt. Why did I have to do it, why did they forgive me? I was the one that told Akito of Hatori and his love. I was the one that told him about Hiro loving Kisa and caused them so much pain. When I found out that he was beating Yuki I just watched, so how could they forgive me? I looked away from the sky and down at my feet. How could they forgive a monster like me? "How could they just forget what I did to them?" I asked myself letting the words slip into the afternoon air. It was the that I felt a familiar arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me into the owners heavy chest. I really did love Kyo, how was it that he always seemed to show up at the right time and save me from my own thoughts.

"Because the past is the past Cub and you didn't have a choice in doing any of those things." I hugged him tightly and felt him hug back. He could always stop my thoughts and pull me away from that dark place. He alone had the power to do that and I loved him for it. He pulled out of the hug and looked me dead in eyes face before lifting a hand and gently caressing my cheek wiping away a tear as he brought down his hand. He shook the tear from his finger and returned it to my face, tucking a stray strand of white hair behind my ear. Now how had that gotten there. He smiled and I felt that heavy feeling that had settled in my the heart drift away as he leaned in to kiss me ever so slightly. I responded and he pulled away but not before smiling again. He was so cute. But then I remembered something. We were at school and I was wearing the boys uniform. I turned around quickly and came face to face with Tohru and her two friends. Said friends staring mouths open wide. Well, now time for some explaining. I rushed over to them and smiled awkwardly. "Why is carrot top kissing another dude," the blonde one said, I had forgotten there names.

"I'm not a dude," I said quickly, had to fix this miss understanding. "I'm a girl, but I can't stand skirts."

Kyo walked over and through his arm over my shoulder. "Why the hell would I kiss a guy, and besides my little Cub is nothing like a boy." I glared at Kyo.

"Don't you remember what we talked about, no one can no about us besides Tohru and Yuki?"

"Sorry Cub," he said rubbing his head sheepishly, "Besides they already saw us." I sighed.

Kyo was right.

The girls turned to Tohru for answer and she simply smiled. "It's true, Haruhi's a girl." She said happily.

I smiled as well and then to my surprise a hand grabbed Kyo's arm and lifted it off my shoulder. I heard him grunt in pains and turned to see my brother. Well that explained a lot. Negative energy rolled off him in heaps and he gave Kyo one of his infamous devil smiles.

"Do you mind not touching my sister in front of me," he hissed tying to by calm.

I saw the three girls in front of me take a nervous step back and stifled a laugh. I could deal with this everyday. It would be funny.

With the hosts after school

Club had just finished, the sound of the girls still lingering in the air. All six host stood around, silence thick in the air like butter in the winter. Well, all except Kyoya, he was writing swiftly in his little black book, a smug smile on his face.

"Stop it!" Tamaki yelled all of a sudden.

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki with an amused expression on his is face.

"How can you just pretend like nothing is different after what Haruhi said on Friday!" There eyes met and Kyoya smiled more.

"Well this is amusing," he said knowingly. Everyone just looked at him with questioning gazes. He laughed a little, "Haruhi was lying. She was saying that against her own will you idiots." The rest if the club gasped.

Before letting out a chorus of "WHAT!"

? ?

? ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ ?

? ?

? ? ?

? ? ? ?

? ?

? ? ?

? \\_/ ?

? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ

Kyo says please review!


	14. Akito visits and secrets revealed

**So here's a new chapter, I really hope all the people reading like it and review it and I want to say thank you to Shadedstarlight0, your review got me motivated enough to right this chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter**

Haruhi PVO

We walked home quietly, it seemed that Tohru's two friends, Saki and Arisa, had invited themselves over. I laughed as I realised it was a regular occurrence, a little strange but either way they were cool. They didn't get why I was dressed as a boy but they excepted it rather then questioning it. Arisa was cool, she promised to spar with me when we got back. Although Yuki and Kyo both warned her against it. I don't really get why but either way it seemed I had found a new sparing partner. Finally.

Saki, however, freaked me out a little bit. I mean, she could read our wave lengths and tell that we were different from everyone else. Weird if you ask me, but she cared for her friends very much from what I gathered. I shifted my eyes up to sky as we followed the path to the house.

It was very warm today, perfect weather for sparing. I smiled as I watched the scene before me play out. Yuki was taking with Tohru and Saki and Arisa were commenting on something. Arisa sometimes stopping long enough to make Kyo annoyed. I laughed as Yuki went red from a comment from Tohru. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and join in my little laugh and wasn't surprised to see Kyo standing there. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked and drunk in his warmth, after all, we couldn't be open with our affection for each other. If Akito were to find out then I would be hurt, I wouldn't let Kyo take the blame for it, not ever.

"Hey Cub?" Kyo said gently to me, careful not attract the others attention. We were walking at least two meters behind them now.

"Yeah Kitty," I said nudging his neck with my head. His shoulder was really comfy.

"How long has it been since you transformed?" I had been expecting a question similar to this. After all it is unhealthy for one if they don't transform for a long time and for forgotten zodiacs it's even more so.

"Fourteen months." I said calming, waiting for the outburst of anger that was sure to come. But it… Didn't, I pulled away from him, stopping completely and turning him to face me. He looked sad, "what's wrong Kitty?" I asked as gentle as I could.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said his eyes focusing on the floor, his hands in my mine. "Not now after two years of not being able to see you," he said rising his eyes to mine. I felt a pang of pain in that one second and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I am not going, not now not ever. Please I don't want to leave you either Kitty. We will be together for ever."

We pulled away and smiled before realising we had stopped. Grabbing my hand Kyo ran, pulling me along behind him a large smile on his in face now. All the sadness gone, as if it had never been. I ran too, feeling the air gliding through my hair as a smile spread freely across my face, it felt so good to be here with my family, my friends, Kyo. His fingers laced in mine and his warmth spreading through me like water. He looked back at me and laughed as he saw my face, I was glad to finally see that face again. But, then he stopped abruptly and began growling, if he were in cat form his shackles would have raised. I came along side him, but before I got a good look he pushed himself in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a venomous voice. I tried hard to look over his shoulder but he was simply to tall, it also didn't help that he was getting all protective over me. I looked around for a clue as to who he was talking to, and then I saw it, Yuki was frozen solid, his eyes searching and screaming, and Tohru was trying hard to comfort him.

"Just came to check on my little pet," I know that voice.

"Akito," Yuki said, his voice full of fear. I knew what I had to do, I knew what I needed to do to save everyone. I wouldn't let them get hurt because of me, not again. Using all my strength I pushed Kyo aside and looked at him as he fell. His eyes held fear of what was coming, he was begging me not to do it, not to sacrifice myself again. But I needed to, I wouldn't let him get hurt again. I told him sorry with my eyes and then looked at Akito with fearful eyes.

"Akito-Sama," I said bowing to him from my waist. "You wished to see me?" I asked trying hard not to say anything that would anger him.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I had to say it, otherwise he would do something to the others. "Ah yes, I have waited over a hour for your return. What filthy excuse do you have for making me wait for someone not worthy of my time."

I could tell that Kyo was growling lightly and I begged him silently to shut up and stop his nonsense before he got hurt. "I apologise, I had matters at school to attend to."

"And what trash are you wearing now?" I looked somewhere near his face as he spoke,if I look away he will hit me and I am not worthy to look someone as great as him in the eyes. To my surprise he took a step forward so he was closer to me and brought his face towards mine before whispering in my ear. "Just wait till I can get my collar on you again, I can't wait to see your pitiful face crawling along after me in the dirt. It will be so much fun to hear our pitiful cries as you beg for forgiveness again." He smirked and I felt shivers run down my spine as old memories were brought up. The memories that I had locked away so long ago now present in my mind. I noticed Tohru's to friends looking at me with worry and I knew that Yuki and Kyo were now staring at Akito with hatred and malice. He placed his hand on my shoulder and dug his nails into the soft skin that was there, I whimpered as he did so and could tell that he was enjoying my pain from a smirk on his face.

"Master Akito-Sama," I begged and as he did that I felt him hit a nerve and I was sent to my knees in pain. I let out a pitiful scream and heard his evil laugh. I could feel blood falling from the wound on my shoulder, I could feel the sticky liquid quickly escaping my body and rolling down my back in waves, perfect for a monster like me. I dropped my eyes and bowled my head as a way to appease my master, and as I looked up I felt his presence large towering over the top of me. I would have begged him to move, anyone else I would have moved them myself, but he was Master Akito, I couldn't do that. He would punish the others if I did.

"Well my little pet, you will be returning home with me for the next week, in preparation form my birthday ceremony. I will be presenting you to all my friends, oh how they will love to see the sight of you cowering in fear by my very presence."

"But Master, you said I could remain here!" I didn't mean to say that, I wished that I hadn't. I covered my mouth with my hand and bowed my head again but it was already to late, way to late. His foot connected with my stomach and I felt one of his hands begging to pulled the hair on top of my head.

He kicked once, twice, three times while screaming, "How dare you defy me! You are simply a monster child! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN STAND IN PRESENCE AND HEAR YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I felt my skull connect with his knee and felt blood pour out of my mouth. He went for another hit and was successful, it hurt so much, it hurt to breath as I sat there taking the deserved punishment. But then it stopped, I didn't dare look up, I didn't want to incur his wrath once more.

"Stop Akito," I heard a voice yell and knew straight away that it was Hatori.

"No, she needs to be punished," I covered my head with my heads as I felt his foot come into contact with it and begin squashing it against the ground.

"If you continue you will kill her!" I heard Shigure scream. I chanced a look up and saw a wonderful sight. Shigure and Hatori were holding back Akito by the arms as he fought them off. They had saved me again. I had tears steaming down my eyes as I scrambled into a kneeling position. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I did it anyway. I lowered my head and a ratchet smell filled my nose. The smell of blood, fresh blood that had yet to soak into the ground or get washed away with time. No, I was sitting in a pool of my own blood and kneeling before the person that had cursed me such pain. I risked a look at Yuki who wouldn't even look at me as tears began falling from his eyes, he had failed again to protect me, his little sister, instead to scared to even move. Tohru was in shock, a small hand was covering her mouth, I tried to send her look that told her I was ok, but it failed she was in to much of a state of shock. I looked to the other side and saw Kyo lying on the ground in a similar state as Yuki, his eyes were bloodshot and he was clenching his hands together resisting the urge to do something he would regret. His eyes met mine and I smiled a small smile, telling him that I would be ok, he nodded a little but his eyes were still filled with anger and hate towards Akito. I looked over at Tohru's friends and what I saw surprised me, Arisa was trying hard to get to me and help me but Saki was stopping her from getting to me, holding her back by the shoulders, I found it weird that Saki knew to hold her back but it didn't matter. I turned my attention back to the puddle of blood that I currently sat in and waited for what was to come.

Master Akito was still struggling in Shigure and Hatori's hold and I was thankful that they had saved me yet again. "I apologise Master, I was selfish to defy you like I did. Please forgive me," I touched my head to the ground even though I knew it would be covered in blood if I did, I didn't want anymore pain, for anyone.

I heard Akito huff and felt his hands grab the hair on the top of my head. It hurt but I complied as he dragged me to the black car that I hadn't even seen before. He opened the door and through me inside as he slid in next to me with ease. I didn't say anything as I sat there, trying hard not too let blood get onto the car he would be angry if I did, and with that he drove off in silence, me trying not to wimped in pain with every movement I made.

Normal POV

As the black car drove off everyone was silent, Kyo stood from wear Haruhi had thrown him down and walked over to the puddle of her blood. It stuck and he hated it, angrily he kicked the dirt and sent it flying everywhere before he stormed into the forest and a loud crash could be heard throughout the air. The crash brought Yuki out of a frozen state and he looked up for the first time since the car had driven away. He looked to Tohru who was now in tears and pulled her into his arms, forgetting about the curse completely as he transformed into a rat. They had completely forgotten about Arisa and Saki being there so now the girls looked at Yuki and Tohru in complete shock. Shigure, the only one thinking rationally grabbed the two girls and turned them towards himself, but as he did Saki tripped and he caught her instinctively. A cloud of smoke and Shigure was no more. Now in dog form he barked and herded the girls like sheep until they went inside the house, Tohru followed while cuddle Yuki in rat form for comfort. When they were in the house Arisa and Saki sat on the floor with questioning expressions, but neither dared say a think, in the last ten minutes they had had to many different experiences for comfort, all though Arisa had seen people getting bashed before, she had never seen that person voluntarily put themselves in the firing line and then watch as no one helped that person. She was confused and disgusted, disgusted at Yuki for not helping his own sister, disgusted at Kyo for not helping the girl he apparently loved and disgusted at herself for being to scared and weak to help at all. Saki was just shocked at the whole thing, so she sat there quietly waiting for an explanation. Tohru sat across from them, Yuki on one side of her and Shigure on the other as they began explaining. The girls were shocked at the revolution, but Saki at least was glad that she had been right. When it was done the room went silent again.

"You muster tell anyone," Shigure asked while bowing his dog head.

"We… won't," Arisa said unsure to her own answer. She was still so confused.

"If you do we will be forced to erase your memory," Yuki said calmly his rat face unchanging.

"So then carrot top is one too," Arisa said deciding to not confront Yuki on what he said.

"Kyo's the cat," Tohru said happily glad that her friends would keep the secret. There was a big puff of smoke and the boys turned back, but of course, they were naked and a blushing Tohru hurriedly turned her two friends around so that they couldn't see the boys naked frames.

After a few minutes they heard Yuki say, "You can turn around now," when the girls did both the guys were fully clothed and standing with worried looks on there faces.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly while taking a step closer to them.

Yuki smiled tiredly at the three friends before leaving the room and walking to the front door. A bang signalled that he had left and Shigure said nothing to stop him, even though Tohru watched with worried eyes.

"Well, I think it's time for diner, don't you Tohru?" Shigure asked with fake enthusiasm and Tohru was glad for a distraction and happily nodded her head making her way to the kitchen. Saki and Arisa followed her into the kitchen and as soon as the girls were out of view Shigure fled the house, running into the forest in search of his two cousins. For all he knew Kyo was dead at the bottom of a cliff and Yuki was hiding in a whole. He decided to search for Kyo first, knowing how unreasonable the teen could be and followed the track of destruction knowing what Kyo was like. He found the teen at the base of a waterfall unconscious and floating on his back in the water. The closest tree to him looked like it had been mauled by a lion and Shigure didn't have to guess to know how worried he was and how angry he was, the evidence was all to clear before him. Grabbing Kyo he pulled him on his shoulder and dragged him back to the house, dumping him a little way from the edge of the forest, then he went in search of Yuki.

"Yuki?!" He called out, making birds fly and rabbits run, but no rat in sight. He searched for a long long time before he found the teen in tears at the base of a very badly broken tree. "Yuki, we have to get back," Shigure said bending his knees so he was eye level with the teen. Yuki looked up at him though blood shot eyes and sighed, he did need to get back.

"Fine," he said as he stood up. On the way back all Yuki could think about was what was happening to his sister, his dearest little sister. He blamed himself for not being able to do anything, he was to scared to move that he just watched in agony. When they got to the house they found Kyo leaning against a tree and upon convincing him to return home they walked back in silence. But as they got closer they noticed something that hadn't been there before, a long black limo was parked in the driveway and after everything that happened today they really didn't want to have to deal with the hosts. Seeing that they weren't standing outside, the boys figured that Tohru had let them inside in order to not sadden them. They walked to the door and marched inside to see the six hosts and three girls sitting around the table, they weren't happy to say the least.


	15. Small chapter Huh?

**so I haven't posted in a while huh? Either way I hope anyone that's reading this is enjoying it! Please enjoy and I really wanna hear what you, the readers, think so please review when your done. ENJOY**

Normal POV

Kyo began growling at them the mere sight of them, he hated them, they caused his Cub pain and they would pay. Yuki had a similar reaction, he gave the teens a deadly glare and negative energy was practically streaming off of him. "What are you doing here boys?" Shigure asked not even trying to put his normal cheer into his voice. He was tired and worried and angry, he didn't want to see the people that had broken Haruhi's heart.

The six host's turned to the three who had just walked in and shrunk away from the dark intent that could kill someone. "Yuki, Kyo!" Tohru said with happiness, she had been extremely worried about the two. She knew what could have happened to them, and she was relieved to see they were back, although covered in scratches and bruises it was better then dead somewhere.

"Get out," Yuki said glaring at he Tamaki who he knew was the leader of the group. Tamaki gulped at the angered teen and stood from the seat with a small smile.

"We just wanted to see Haruhi," he said his hands by his sides in a relaxed manor. Or course he had no knowledge of what had happened not an hour ago outside the very house they were sitting in.

"Fuck off!" Kyo yelled taking a step towards the blonde.

"Calm down, we just want to-," he couldn't finish as Kyo cut him off.

"FUCK OFF! SHE DOESNT WANT TO SEE YOU!" All eyes were on him as he took a step towards the older boy. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" Kyo grabbed Tamaki by the collar of his school uniform and lifted him off the ground while shoving his face in the blondes. "SHE TOLD YOU HERSELF, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! If she had never met you, none of this would be happening to her," he hissed before throwing the boy aside. Tamaki landed on the table with a guff and the legs calloused causing the table to fall from the very weight of the host. The other hosts ran to him and Shigure began complaining about his table being broken again. He quite frankly couldn't care for the trouble that Kyo was making at present, his head was pounding and he just wanted sake and sleep.

Yuki walked over next to Kyo and remained silent, one of the first times he had ever agreed with Kyo without a fight. His arms crossed as Kyo communicated most of his emotions even if they were different kinds both of them loved Haruhi very much. Arisa and Saki watched in silence. They had know idea what was going on, in the time that the three Sohma's had left six hot, rich teens had shown up at the door with light smiles, all of them wanting to see Haruhi, who they didn't know had been taken. In the conversation they were just having the six were swearing against there life that they were her friends and begging to have a talk with the girl. But to both there surprises, Tohru had remained silent, not even trying to speak to them as they rambled on and on.

"Let us see Haruhi," Hikaru yelled. He took a step away from his boss and towards the other pair.

"We just want to talk to her," Kaoru joined in doing the same as his twin. They were both angry and screaming at the top of there lungs to see the girl.

"She isn't here," Yuki said grimly. Looking the twins in the eyes. "You need to leave," the hosts all looked up at the silver haired boy with confused expressions. If she wasn't there, then where was she?

"Might I ask where she is then?" Kyoya asked calmly. He held his notebook at his side and simply stood off to the side watching as his king was thrown through the air earlier. It confused him as to why the boys were so angry although many things that involved Haruhi had confused him since day one and now she was simply becoming more of an enigma to him, the man who knew everything about everyone.

"You have no right to know that!" Arisa yelled from behind the them, which surprised everyone in the room. Kyoya rose a brow behind his glasses, as far as the girl was concerned, Kyoya was positive that the girls had only just Arisa she knew but she really wished that she hadn't, she wished that she had just not come over today and not had to witness her new friend being beaten to a pulp and not being able to do anything.

Tears streamed from her eyes at the memory or seeing blood coming out of her mouth as her cousins and brother stood back helpless. She didn't care about the curse, she didn't care that they were different, but she hadn't wanted to see that and the fact that the morons before her were standing there screaming to see her when they had no idea what she had just gone through, made her mind scream at her to hit them. To hurt them like there so called "friend" had been hurt when no one was able to save her.

Saki and Tohru looked at there friend knowing full well what was going through the girls head, "you have no right to see Haruhi, you know nothing about her!" She screamed again. Saki and Tohru wrapped there arms around her as she crumbled to the ground in tears as the memory rushed through her head again. The hosts were confused and Shigure was the next one to say anything.

"I will not ask again, leave. This has been a long day for all of us, we will tell Haruhi you stopped by when she arrives back home." Decided that they wouldn't get any information they left, but not before asking Shigure one last time and again he said nothing.

Arisa POV

Everything I had just been told rushed through my head and I felt so sorry for Haruhi, how was she still able to smile after so many years of endless pain. She smiled so brightly when she was around Yuki and Kyo, she even gave me, Tohru and Saki a small smile, how was she still able to smile so brightly. There was so much blood and yet she stood and went to the car, taking that mans very word. I felt like I could punch him, but his eyes made me freeze, they were like ice.

He sent shivers down my spine and I felt like he could rip out my heart in one second if I got to close, the fact that I couldn't help her, I felt tears trail down my face and I felt my body wrack with my own sobs, I fell to the ground and four arms rapped my in a tight embrace but it didn't do much. I heard a loud bang and some muffled words and then I heard something else.

"Arisa, are you ok?" It was Tohru, I turned my head, she was one of the people hugging me. I nodded slightly and covered my eyes with my hands.

"I'm just worried about her, I couldn't do anything," I felt myself completely fall, what would that guy do to her? He could do anything to her, he could even kill her if he wanted to. Oh god. I felt my stomach swirl at the thought of it, oh god.

"Miss Ootani, Haruhi will be…" Yuki couldn't finish, I could tell he couldn't lie to me. He didn't know himself, fuck this. I needed to save her, but every time I think of that I see a those eyes. Those frozen and dead eyes and my body becomes still, frozen like ice. God I can't do anything.

Normal POV

Saki and Tohru were worried for there friend, they both knew what was going through her head and she must have been feeling terrible. Saki was just like her but able to keep together only because she didn't particularly know Haruhi that much and wasn't as greatly worried for her as she was of Arisa.

"I think it's time we all slept," Shigure said not looking the girls in the eyes as they turned there attention to him. All three pairs were filled with longing and confusion, even Tohru had no idea why her new friend had been taken away and she truly wanted to know.

"Yes, I think that's best." Yuki said the girls eyes drifting to him, but he too wouldn't look at them. He couldn't, he hurt to much to look them in the eyes so as they stood there looking at him he couldn't look at them. He hadn't been able to help his sister when she was in trouble, and now he couldn't even look the girl he loved in the eyes. His face when slightly red when he though this but his pain pushed it down. They said no more as Yuki and the other two disappeared upstairs. Shigure vanished into his study and Kyo and Yuki simply cleaned up the mess they had created in silence, contemplating what exactly they would do about this whole thing.

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ. Ⓜ⭕Ⓜ? ﾟﾎﾷ? ? ﾟﾌﾱ !®?￢ﾙﾈ? ﾟﾓﾧᗯ! !®?￢ﾙﾈ? ﾟﾓﾍᗯ!

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾍﾀ? ﾟﾌﾱ. and тнanĸѕ ғor readιng

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ〰? ﾟﾕﾒ?

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ?

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾌﾱ

? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ

? ﾟﾌﾱ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ? ﾟﾕﾒ


	16. A party gone wrong

Can I just say how sorry I am for the mix up with the documents, it was stupid mistake and I really regret it. That you to everyone that told me about it, had it not been for you blessed souls I would not have noticed my massive mistake!

I also really wanna apologise for not updating to the people that are reading this. A short chapter yes but I really hope you like it…

A week went by, no one got any news from the main house. Shigure told all the other members of the zodiac to keep in touch if they saw anything to do with Haruhi. But no one was able to see her, it seemed that Akito had not let anyone near her all week. The hosts were in the same boat, they were confused and wanted to see Haruhi. They were also worried about her, they didn't trust the Sohma's although Kyoya informed them that she would be fine, he was also very worried about her. But none of them could worry about that, all of the hosts had been invited to a very important event with there parents. A birthday party for a very very high up. There parents hadn't told them his name but each of the hosts knew that if they messed this up then they would ruin there parents businesses and lives.

Tamaki sat in his limo with a glum expression on his face, why couldn't he stop thinking about Haruhi, he was so worried about her. He was wearing a classic green Kimono, the man whose party they were attending, apparently would be pleased with this small thing. Next to him sat his father wearing a similar Kimono and his grandmother who wore an elegant kimono herself. The car was silent the only sound the soft rumbling as it moved. In no time at all it pulled up to a large gate, walls surrounded an area much larger then the mansion Tamaki's family owned. He opened the door and all three walked out, his father holding a wrapped box delicately.

"Tamaki, don't make a fool of yourself in front of this man, if you do it will cost your future!" His grandmother warned as she brushed down her kimono.

"I won't grandmother," he said bowing his head slightly in respect. They walked through the large gate and through the many, many alleys until they reached a large building appearing to be the main one. By the door stood a smiling woman, a large scar running down the side of her face as she welcomed each family.

"Welcome," the woman said bowing her head, a stray piece of hair falling in his eyes. Tamaki was slightly aghast at the scar but said nothing and kept a straight face.

"Souh's," Tamaki's father said smiling lightly. The woman raised her head and made a motion with her hand for them to enter the building. They did as told and went quickly to greet the birthday man. They made there way through the large groups of people till they saw a brown headed man sitting in a grand thrown.

"Sohma," Tamaki muttered, recognising the man from the day Haruhi was taken from the club. As they made there way closer Tamaki felt his rage rise. The three bowed to Akito and placed the gift before him. Tamaki was angry, but he kept a straight face, he couldn't be disrespectful, no he couldn't.

"Happy birthday Sohma-Sama," Tamaki's grandmother said politely. "Thank you for inviting us here today." She said again.

The three rose there heads and as the man caught sight of Tamaki a smirk met his lips. "It was my pleasure, I would like to introduce an old member of my family to you all, she has been gone for quite some time now." Akito motioned to the figure bowed next to him to raise there head. The person was hesitant, was if doing so would be bad, but a sharp motion from Akito changed that and Tamaki was rather surprised to see a chain around both the persons ankles, that was what he had pulled then. Tamaki was shocked, although he didn't let it show, this man kept this person, a family member as he said, like some pet, a slave.

The figure slowly rose there head, there skin pale from lack of food and sleep and a soft smile in there eyes, but underneath it all could be seen a dead and hopeless look of pain. They had a head of shoulder length silver hair and there eyes radiated the same silver colour, but they were dead. The girl was sporting a large black eye around her left side, but Tamaki recognised her immediately. "Haruhi," he whispered quietly getting the attention of his family members and the grand Akito himself.

"What was that?" He asked smiling an evil and tight eyed smile. Tamaki shook his head, his eyes meeting the dead and tired ones for a mere second, his rage nearly boiling over.

"Please excuse me Sohma-Sama," Tamaki said politely bowing his head and walking away. He didn't want to see that smirk again and know that Haruhi was in pain. The bruise looked like it was new and it hurt, but he could tell that make up had been used to cover up other marks on her skin as well. He walked away, fists clenched and a dark expression finally breaking through. People cleared a path for the angered teen, the only thing pulling him out of his trans was a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tamaki turned quickly to see an angered Kyoya standing there, pulling his blonde friend to the side to talk to him properly.

"Tamaki," he said at a loss for words, or rather at not wanting to say to much for risk of doing something he would regret later. Tamaki had never seen his friend like this, the smart capable, perfect Kyoya who always had a straight face, a perfect mask, well that mask had cracked, chipped and been hit with a hammer now, but Tamaki decided to ignore it, and let his anger boil over.

"We have to get her out of here Kyoya! She looks hurt, we need to get her out of here!" Tamaki practically yelled drawing eyes of many people passing bye. He thought he heard a snicker but ignored it, wanting only to get to Haruhi. His lovely daughter was there hurt, he had to help her, he just had to.

"Tamaki, calm down." Three words and Tamaki knew that nothing he could do would accomplish what he wanted, he let his rage simmer down, a heavy feeling forming in the out of his stomach. Tamaki looked at his friend with pleading and uncertain eyes and Kyoya almost mirrored the look. There was no way they could get her out during the party, it would ruin there lives and there parents too. Kyoya knew that he if he tried to get Akito in trouble with the law, it would all be put to a teens want for attention, after all Akito was the most powerful man in Japan, and he knew it. He ran though countless simulations in his head, none working and each one becoming more drastic then the last. He also knew that when the other hosts came he would have to handle Hikaru not killing Akito and Mori and Hani too. Or they would all suffer.

Four hours later and no progress on his plan had been made, he had managed to only just calm the other hosts down and convince them not to charge Akito to save Haruhi, but only just barely. The hosts were all sitting around a table thinking about what they could to help her. It was then that it happened, a loud screech erupted through the room drawing all of there attention to the front of the room where Akito sat. The screech had come from none other then Haruhi, the girl being held up by her hair in front of everyone. Every one watched as Akito stood on his chair, almost throne like in a way, the girl hanging a least a foot of the ground on his grasp.

"First off, welcome to all who have come to wish me a happy birthday, I appreciate it." With all eyes on him, Akito was happy and showed it quite well, holding up the thin and tiny girl, her feet still attached to the chains. Kyoya knew that the host club wasn't the only ones from Ouran there as well, he could here a few gasps as people recognised the once string girl now hanging by her hair. But Akito started talking again, and Kyoya couldn't help but listen. "This person here, as some of you may know, is Haruhi Sohma, or Fujioka as she used to go by." More gasps as more people realised the truth. Akito smirked, "this… Thing… Has hidden from me for two years now, hidden from my family law and left me all on my own, she has broken family rule and this is the reason for it's chains. So please don't ask yourself while a child is being chained up for this is merely a monster that I have captured after it continually ran away." The way Akito was holding her up, it was like Haruhi was just some stage animal, not even human and all the hosts, as well as several other audience members were fuming. Then he dropped her, he dropped her with a sickening crack that made all of the crowd cringe and a few attempt to go and help, but were held back by there family members. This was too much.

"Haruhi," Tamaki mumbled in his seat, head dropped having stopped watching a while ago.

"Haru-chan," came next from Honi as he clutched his bunny and Mori held him, to stop him from attacking the man that was practically a king from where he stood, with his power.

"Please Akito-sama," a begging whisper could be heard from the crumbled body on the floor, the pile of this twig like limbs and dirty clothes. "Please let me go," there it was again, the begging whisper, the helpless whisper that seemed to come from a helpless pile of skin.

"You want to be let go," Akito hissed, forgetting the company. "This is your punishment for defying me, you monster!" He screeched, the grown man screeched before kicking out a leg, fully prepared to make contact with a helpless girls thin side when he was stopped by someone, a hand on his leg to stop the force and Haruhi's eyes lighting up completely. Maybe she could be free, maybe someone had come to help her after all.

So, who do you think saved her, was it one of the hosts and if so who, and no I don't love torturing Haruhi, also, sorry if Akito is OOC in this chapter.

Please review, and they make me update faster


	17. freeing her

I am very very sorry that i haven't update in so long and that this chapter is so short, I don't even have an excuse, please just read and enjoy.

Haruhi looked at the face of the one who had saved her, one she had never thought would ever stand up to Akito, stopping him from hurting her. He never had in the past and yet now he was. She looked up into those angry gold eyes, the pale face framed by silky hair of silver. "I must advise, Akito-sama, that you refrain from harming the lady in your guests presence," Ayame hissed, squeezing Akitos leg rather hard where he had caught it.

He refused to let his sister be hurt by this monster anymore. When he went to visit her, he hadn't expected Shigure to tell him what he did. Ayame was... he just hadn't been able to contest what he had been told. So he decided to stop it, once and for all, and if that meant dragging her away from Akito himself, he would.

Akito stood there shocked as Ayame worked to pull the chains from the helpless girl. He had just gotten the first one undone when the door to the hall smashed open and all of them stood there. Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, even Tohru. The crowd watched with silently, realizing that this wasn't meant to be viewed by onlookers.

"LEAVE!" they heard Akito scream, and all but six, six who were frozen to the spot, scrambled to the door, as the four standing there ran to the front of the room.

The six hosts went unnoticed as they watched with widened eyes and gaping mouths.

Shigure ran to the front of the room first, holding off Akito by his shoulders, Yuki and Kyo helping as Tohru and Hatori went to go see if Haruhi was able to walk, and help get the chains off. "DON'T TOUCH IT! GET OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Akito yelled as he thrashed trying desperately to get to Haruhi. He spat over his shoulder at Kyo, "GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER!"

That word through both Kyo and Yuki, there grips lessening for just a split second. Just long enough to be knocked out by Akito with one undeniably strong blow to the head. "Kyo! Yu-!" Shigur wasn't able to finish as he too fell to the ground.

Ayame and Hatori flew into action, holding him back and yelling in sync, "Tohru take her to the others!" And she did just that, or tried. Tohru wasn't strong and even though Haruhi was weak, she wasn't able to lift her very far. That was when the hosts flew into action. It took two seconds for them to close the distance of the hall, Tohru recognizing them instantly.

"Let us help, please!" Tamaki said in a rush as Akito tried once again to fight of his cousins.

Tohru nodded and watched as the twins lifted Haruhi up and they all carried her gently but hurriedly towards the door, where Kyoya had called for his car to picked them up and take them to one of his families hospitals. Private and untraceable of course, where she would be seen to by the best doctor they had. Well she was going to be, but it seemed Tohru was against it.

"It has to be Hatori that sees to her," Tohru said when they were outside of the hospital. Her face etched into one of uneasiness. She couldn't just let them put her in when any old doctor, but she did nee to see one.

"Miss Honda, I really don't think that's important right now!" Kyoya hissed in a show of anger very unlike him. "She needs to be seen to by a doctor!"

Tohru looked around for an excuse, anything to get them to stop. "A condition," she said remembering what had happened the night she got to the house. "A rare condition that only Hatori knows about, she can't be seen by the other doctors." It was said in a rush, but it was the only real option she had, because if Haruhi was seen by anyone else, the consequences could be very bad.

"Then get this Hatori person down here!" Tamaki yelled in a fit of panic, he couldn't loose Haruhi, he would not let his beautiful daughter die. "He needs to see Haruhi!"

Tohru nodded and pulled out her phone, hitting speeddile, a habit she had picked up, and lifted it to her ear. "Hatori, we're gonna be at a room at," She paused looking at Kyoya for an answer.

"Ootori private south," Kyoya said quickly also very worried.

"Ootori Private South Hospital, you need to come down here as soon as possible." With that she hung up the phone and within minutes they were waiting with Haruhi laying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

"Miss Honda, I'd like a word," Kyoya said walking out of the room, Tohru following after quickly. They stopped a few meters from the door, the hallway silent as Kyoya pinned the girl with a glare. "What is it that you aren't telling us?"

Tohru froze, how was she meant to answer that. "Um-," But she was cut off.

"Why was Haruhi chained up like a dog and why was everyone ok with it?!" Kyoya stood there arms folded across his chest, "I'm waiting."


	18. Everything take its toll

**I may do one more chapter, but I am alive and I will be going through all my previous chapters and just improving the details and shit. Man I suck at romance. So, I'm not dead, don't have an excuse, the only reason this is probably even getting out is procrastination, I have an exam tomorrow. Yay me. But I will be writing again and I will be updating more so look forward to that. Oh and tell me what you think of Akito in this, his big change. P,ease review, I need them. Even if it's to tell me how crap I am, I need to know!**

**\\\\\\-/**

"I will kill you all!" Akito yelled in rage as he was stopped from getting to the doors. "I AM YOUR MASTER! AND YOU WILL LISTEN WHEN I ORDER YOU!"

Ayame pulled a hand back and struck out at his master. Such a vile word but it really was befitting of Akito. In the past the man had never gone so far as to use chains to tie them down, he had simply ordered and they had obeyed. But he refused to anymore. He refused to be tied down and told what to do and when to do it, and would not it happen to his family either. Of course, he had never considered Akito family.

Ayame's hand hit hard against tender unharmed flesh. "I don't have, a master Akito. And I never have."

Yuki was unconscious and so was Kyo, Hatori had had to go and Shigure was on the floor, unable to move.

"You are just A MORTAL LIKE THE REST OF US! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TREAT ANYONE THE WAY YOU DO!" Ayame hadn't known he was yelling, hadn't even noticed as he pulled Akito up by the collar of his clothes and levelled him with the best glare he had.

Akito hated them, he hated them. They were so loved, so cared for and he couldn't even have a friend, everyone wanted something from him. He knew he was mortal, he was reminded of it every time he saw Hatori, every time he looked in the mirror and saw his disgusting face. So why the hell couldn't he just be a god for the few mere minutes he was here! He was there master, they had to listen to him! Akito felt those hands tighten, they would listen to him. He spat out at Ayame, "You are simply my pet, and as my pet you will bow down to my every command. If you don't I will just abandon you like the TRASH YOU ARE!" He gripped the wrist that held him and returned the glare, but was surprised that the snake didn't drop him.

"You. Are. A. Monster!" He sneered and Akito felt a drop of fear run through him as he was dropped to the floor.

Ayame was done, completely and utterly done. He glared at Akito before turning around, he was going to get his brother, get his lover and then go see his sister. And he would be damned if anyone stood in his way. As he turned he found that the three previously knocked out were now standing, watching with matching glares.

The four moved, as one, each vowing to get there revenge. They had just gotten to the doors when a weary and cold voice stopped them. "Wait."

They turned to Akito with growls on there faces and murder in there eyes. "What?" Kyo growled.

"Leave," they blinked, confused, what had he said? "If I ever see any of your faces again I will cleave them from your neck. This is your one chance, I am your God after all. But, if I ever see you again, you will be dead for the way you have treated me."

The man, for he was just a man, walked away with a smirk long his lips and sadness in his eyes. It was over, he was giving them there ticket to escape, it's not like he had one anyway. He left silently, he knew they knew it to. Bu given them, no, ordering them to leave, he was condemning himself to his own death.

He stopped in the hall, how long had he been walking for? He turned silently, gazing longingly at his own reflection. He raised a hand to the glass and ran it down the once pale and smooth cheek, now marked with a large bruise that was still spreading.

He was a man, he was a dying man claimed a god, but still a man, a leader and yet no different from any other. He had not chosen to be who he was, not chosen to die young, to lead the others. He had grown up looking longingly at the other children. But he had to be perfect, the master and so his dreams of being an artist slipped away with time and a once kind child was replaced with hatred, jealousy of those around him. Like Yuki who was loved forever, and Haruhi who got to live a real life and have friends. He could feel his heart giving out and his last thought as he stared into the mirror, was that he wished he hadn't been born.

Tohru froze, how was she meant to respond to that. She looked down at her shoes, she didn't even know a suitable excuse. What was she-

"Aw, Kyoya," Tohru froze as Kyoya looked away from her and behind her to the eerily familiar voice. "I am glad to see you again." Although the voice clearly indicated he wasn't.

"Ranka," Kyoya said, his anger still clearly there. He didn't care who he had to threaten he would find out why the girl he loved like a sister, the only person that's even understood him, was chained up like a dog and forced to preform as she was beaten by a man, nobody even bothering to point out how disgusting it was. "Maybe you can answer me."

"Of course," Rankas voice was emotionless as he stopped next to Haruhi, an arm being thrown around her shoulder in reassurance. Neither were sure who it was really sure, perhaps for both, each worrying for there dear friend. Or maybe simply that the secret would not be told. That being said, neither cared enough to figure it out, there minds were otherwise occupied right now.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Kyoya the real reason but he had a pretty good excuse. "Look," he began sighing. "There's a reason she came to me under a false name, Akito-Sama, the head of the family was engaged to a lady of another family. He was quite infatuated with her so when she turned around and cheated on him with Yuki's father. A man Akito already hated, he went off the edge and now has become quite a known fact the way she is treated. Only with the head of the family's of course. Although none of them were expecting that today."

It was half true he supposed, Akito had hated Haruhi's father and was rather infatuated with her mother. "And this rare condition,"Kyoya asked, skeptical. His voice clearly showing how he didn't believe in Haruhi's so called, "rare condition." He stood, his arms crossed, his face set, he would have answers damnit!

"An illness that runs in the family, of course only a few get it, but it is unheard of outside of the Doctor, Hatori, he also has it I'm afraid."

Kyoya didn't know what to say to that, he supposed it made some sense. However, such a prominent family as the Somas would have usually gotten rid of such a hindrance. He was glad that the girl hadn't been thrown away like trash but the third born son had a feeling he knew just how bad she had had it all her life. Bad enough to run away with a false name, if what Ranka was saying was true anyway. And admittedly he was beginning to believe it.

"Kyo," a hard cough was heard from the room, the three, who previously stood lost in thought, reacting as one as they moved towards the room. "Ky-yo," Haruhi's voice was horse, terribly so. Like nails were grinding against her throat as she spoke and she clawed at her chest with her fingers in a desperate attempt to release some of the pain. Her breaths were coming in harsh pants as she pressed herself against the mattress, forcing herself down, yet trying desperately to get up.

"Haruhi," the three at the door yelled as one. Ranka and Tohru were by her side before anyone else could even move and Kyoya was left dumb founded as his eyes raked over the pale and tired form of Haruhi. Thin and covered in makes from the chains he had to wonder how she could of survived such grotesque treatment, as if she were a wild animal that had been caught by a poacher. No, he didn't think less of her for running away.

As he looked at the worried faces of the others, it was clear none of them did either.

The girl turned her head slowly as her hand was grabbed, the motion like that of a dolls head. A broken and battered doll. "Kyo," she said again, questioningly this time. He had to be there right, he had been there before. Her eyes scanned over all the familiar faces, each different set of hair and worry filled pair of eyes. No Kyo.

Her eyes fell to the hands that were grabbing hers, soft and gentle. Then she took in everything else. She took in the soft beeping that rang through the room. A heart monitor. The pain that swam through her body like a fish in the sea, the smell of disinfectant. The white. She was in a hospital.

Her mind when straight into panic mode, she could not be in a hospital. Doctors were bad, every one of them were evil. Images of men in white coats cutting her open filled her mind as her eyes went wide and she searched the room again and again for familiar orange hair and pair of cat like orange eyes.

Nothing. Haruhi dropped her head to her chest, his name falling from her lips like rain, silent and broken. She let the pain consume her, if he wasn't there what did it matter.

"Haruhi!" Her head flicked up to the door. Her eyes widening even further, tears still falling.

"Kyo…" It was so silent, almost blocked out by the heart monitor.

The two stared at each other, and no one dared to break the fragile silence that was created. If was as if they broke it and the world would end.

Kyo took a step forward and then everything slowed down.

Haruhi's eyes, filled previously with happiness at seeing him rolled back in her head. The heart monitor flat lined and she fell back, blood running from her mouth. There was chaos. Utter terror and chaos and Kyo ran, trying desperately to reach her in time. Nurses surrounded him, doctors muttering about stupid useless things. Kyo was pulled away from where he thrown himself at Haruhi, Yuki and Ayame too. Hatori was trying desperately to help in some way, do anything for the girl he viewed as a sister. Amongst it all, all the noise and all the commotion. One haunted word left Kyo's lips. "Haruhi."

It seemed, that that one small step really had broken his world. One second and everything had fallen apart.


	19. death in its simplest form

_So I lied about the updating thing, I just went on my summer holidays, or rather Christmas holidays and they last 8 weeks, so I'm gonna be updating a bit and writing a lot. I'm not gonna make up any excuse or lame reason for not updating, but I thank all the people who have reviewed and I hope you do again. This chapter seems a little childish to me, but I just felt it was the best way do it. _

The waiting room, how many times had they been there. Waiting desperately for a sign, so they could return home with their loved one. The only problem was, they no longer had a home to return to. All but Kyo and Hatori had been kicked out of the room as the continues peep infected the air. They had all cried, she was dying, and they didn't know if she would make it. Of course no one dared to utter a thing, no one dared to mention the fact they might never see her smile again or her cheeky grin. Her how her hair had been tainted the deepest of reds by her own essences. No, as they waited silently in the cold and overrun waiting room, they said not a word, made not a sound, all feeling a deep hollowness they associated with being alone.

Kyo was tired, he was ow so tired, but he would stay awake until she woke, until it was safe to hold her in his arms and until he could finally tell her how he felt once more. That stupid ringing would not stop singing in his ear, it would not leave him alone, and every time the heart monitor beeped he was forced to relive the nightmare.

_Blood, red, screaming. "Haruhi!" was that Tohru? _

_Dizzyness everything blearing together. He need to see her, to feel her hand in his one last time. _

_Screaming, hands everywhere, pulling. "NO!" he pushed off, still running thought the thick thong of endless people. Dockers and friends alike. _

_"__NO!" _

Kyo shook his head to clear of it the repeating memory. She was okay now, it wouldn't happen again, even though they couldn't find the source of it, it wouldn't happen again.

Her pale tiny hand in his, he gently ran his thumb over her soft and gentle fingers, to lifeless to really belong to the happy and energetic Haruhi he had grown up with.

He felt sick, but he also felt happy, and that made him feel even worse. He felt sick because what had happened, she was in hospital, she was dying, she wasn't okay.

But the happiness stemmed from somewhere in his heart that had something to do with Akito letting them go. And then he felt sick again.

It seemed to be a never-ending cycle.

Hear the beep, remember, try to compose yourself, be sad and feel sick, feel happy, feel even worse. Hear the beep again.

A gentle somehow found itself resting on his shoulder, and, without removing his own hand from Haruhi's, he looked up into the dark eye of Hatori. The man who had always been there to patch them up and could save anyone when stuff like this happened. But this time, his eye was filled with a certain sadness he had only seen when Akito had ripped out his other eyes and forced him to remove the memories of his loved one.

The sadness spoke of pain, and longing and a wish for a happiness that no one could quite ever archive in there short time on earth. And yet, behind the sadness that they all felt for Haruhi, there was a silent and hesitant happiness ringing of freedom and life, and hope.

"Hatori?" Kyo was unsure, what was he meant to say, why was the man happy and why was it hesitant.

The usual frown that lined his face was replaced by slight confusion and overall hesitance. "I just got a phone call," Kyo nodded, that had been the reason he had left the room, neither wanting to go tell the others of Haruhi's condition just yet, not wanting to plant any false hope. He drew in a breath, "They just found Akito… he's dead."

Kyo didn't know what he thought the other man would say, but it certainly wasn't that. Suddenly guilt filled him, the man had been a monster, but no one should be condemned to die alone. Even monsters. Had it been there fault, had they been the ones to trigger this. But he had been dying for years, and the god always died young. But how young was two young. He was only 22, that seemed, even for a monster, like short, short life to live.

Suddenly the hand in his gripped tightly, and his guilt was forgotten as he turned back to the bed where his love lay. Her eyes were open and her hair, once a beautiful brown, now a gorgeous white seemed to glow. _"He's dead is he," _that was Haruhi's voice, and the smile that tore at her gentle lips was not her own. It was cruel and vicious and never Haruhi's, in fact it looked more like something Akito would wear. _"And your all still alive!"_

That voice, like a cold whisper that ran like lightning in the night. It froze both men's soles, it sent shivers down there spines, and made their hearts ache for something, or rather, someone to save them and kill the being inside of Haruhi. "Who-," Kyo couldn't help it, the word was out of his mouth before he even realised.

Two cold eyes glanced his way, the teens body not moving the slightest bit, the voice cackled. _"I am the witch who cursed your family. Your stupid horrible family who thought they were too good for me. The story has it wrong. I was but a child and you brought me into your home, welcomed me, only to try and drown me when you saw I had powers. I could not control what I did, so I cursed you." _

That demonic laugh again, and Kyo resisted the urge to flinch, Hatori squinting his one eyes, even as he took a step back, away from the evil voice.

_"__You can break the curse, now that is. You have suffered enough. Now the God has gone, and all the zodiacs are… born. You can break the curse. And I'll give you one little hint as to how. _

_You who has been locked,  
By the strongest of chains  
Is the key to the lock  
But first you must find fight though the pain  
If you share the most intimate thought  
With one who you share love  
You can let the curse lie  
And appease you dead god above"_

The woman giggled more as both men watched in horror. Freedom, they could get freedom, and all they had to do was solve the riddle.

A sharp intake of breath broke them from the thoughts as Haurhi returned to her mind and broke free from the creatures hold.

Looking around Haruhi once more took in her surroundings and found the eyes of Kyo, worried and tired, the best comfort she ever knew.

Everything hurt and she couldn't really remember much, but one memory stuck out in the forefront of her mind. She was walking and her face hurt, and her hand, gentle and untarnished by work touched soft skin gentle. And then her chest had ached and she had fallen, but for some reason she hadn't cared that she was dying. The next thing she knew she was speaking, strange words that seemed to fit together oddly.

A puzzle that she couldn't forget. And as she finally comprehends her actual words, she realised what they meant. She could be free, Kyo could be free, everyone could be free, they just had to find someone they loved, and who loved them back, and tell them. It seemed so simple.

"Kyo," her throat was sore from underuse and damage, and her words were slurred and breathy. But she had to get it out, if she did this then she could be free. "I love you," simple, no hesitation, and suddenly something deep in her stomach was rumbling, rolling, crashing and quaking. Something was going to happen.

Kyo heard the words, but it took a moment to really comprehend what they meant, he loved her too, of course he did, but how was he meant to say that. Just simple, just normal. He didn't know, and his stomach was tight light a rope being pulled to its longest reach and still be asked to be longer.

He swallowed, and hesitantly spoke. "I… love you too." The moment the words were out of his mouth, the rope snapped and he felt pain course through him, but he couldn't scream, he couldn't move, this pain, unimaginable seemed welcome for some reason he could not surmise. It seemed to be breaking something inside of him, and tearing it out, something he had always had. Something he had never wanted.

It lasted minutes and when it final left he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, cast away like a boat in the night. And it felt good. He looked to Haruhi and could see the same utter relief in her eyes. It felt oh so good.

Hatori watched, amazed by what he saw, two spirt like creatures had drifted from the prone teenager's bodies. A sleeping almost content cat, sitting on the lap of a creature, also sleeping, had drifted up out of Kyo's body before disappearing into thin air. A baby wolf sleeping contently also slipping from Haruhi's and vanishing. He froze, his mouth open wide, he had just witnessed the breaking of the curse.

The riddle seeming ridiculously easy now. You had to find love, and they had to love you too. He ran from the room, a smile lighting his features for the first time in long time as he ran to tell the others of the news. Haruhi was fine and they could finally be free of this curse.

So, there you have it, what do you think. Childish? Immature? Maybe. Hell, probably. But I'm either going to go one of two ways with the next few chapters, and they will be published within the next two weeks. I will either give you one more chapter and an epilogue or just an epilogue, you guys pick.

Thanks for reading and please review


	20. fears of there loves

Yuki sat outside the hospital room, his hands clasped tightly in front of him and a small frown marring his features. He should be happy right? The stupid curse which had tainted his every waking moment from birth could finally be rid of. This was a good thing, wasn't it? But even with this knowledge, that he could one day hold Tohru close without, that he could hug her in public, that he could be free, he wasn't happy.

He had someone he loved, he could tell her and it would be all good. The perfect Miss Honda, with perfect manors and a perfect smile, he loved her and she had feelings for him too. But was it love? Or was it simply some imitation of the feeling provoked by some sense of hero worship.

It made his chest ache, and as he watched her she walked back from the bathroom, her very move graceful and elegant, he wondered if he could really say those three little words. He loved her, he really did. Without a doubt he loved her, but could he really say it. The only person he had ever spoken those three words to was his mother, he had shortly thereafter abandoned him.

And he wondered if he could deal with her freezing, her face going white and her mouth not working as she tried to say something that could pass as an excuse.

Or maybe she would just walk away from it all, say she was sorry but she didn't really love him.

The worst though, was if she said the words back, and nothing happened, and she it didn't break the curse. Because that would mean she didn't love him at all, but she stayed with him because she though that she did.

He felt the love of his life grab his hand and jumped, just a second ago she had been walking back hadn't she? When did she-?

"Stop it Yuki," she said through a smile, "don't worry about whatever it is you're worrying about. It's a day to be happy right? You can break the curse and Haruhi's alright."

And there it was, the curse again. His frowned deepened and he looked her straight in the eyes trying to say something, trying to let those three words push themselves out of his bloody useless mouth. But they wouldn't and he saw Tohru slowly deflate. Obviously she though he didn't love her. But that wasn't true, he did, he really did.

And then, for all the pushing, it happened with no prompting at all. "I love you," simple and sweat and all his fears came rushing back. Of abandonment or rejection, or both.

He closed his eyes in anticipation. Waiting.

Instead he felt his hand be squeezed tightly and a pair of lips closing over his own. As she pulled back he opened his eyes, just in time too, for she said those words. The three words sounding so perfect on her lips.

"I love you too." Pain and he fell into her arms, for once, not changing form. It was so refreshing, he passed out and Tohru just smiled.

They had been back home for a week, the hospital having cleared Haruhi surprisingly quickly and Shigure's house was unsurprising full of people. There was Haruhi herself, who was still on bed rest, and then Kyo who refused to leave her room until she could walk unaided.

Yuki was thankfully sleeping in his own room, not that it made much difference as he was either always in Haruhi's room or Tohru's. If you couldn't find him by his sister's bedside then he was curled up somewhere with his girlfriend, a smile on his face.

Hatori also insisted on staying, taking up Kyo's room since he wasn't using it and giving Haruhi a physical every day. It was a little weird but it's not as though it had never happened, and for all his joking the good doctor was ever a lady's man, and in fact, had, after much pressuring begun dating again.

And of course Ayame stayed all week, but they had run out of room and he found himself once more sharing a bed with Shigure. And unlike with Hatori, they had been together. For a while actually, and the dog zodiac, who still housed his curse, wondered what would happen if they broke it.

Even with all there playing, he was in love with the snake, and the snake loved him back, but it had never really been expressed in as many words. And even now he was hesitant to free them from there burden.

Because they had only gotten together as teens out of convenience. They could not feel the warmth of a female so they would seek love from each other, and it had morphed into a beautiful strange relationship before they even knew it. And Shigure feared that once the curse was gone he would be left as Ayame could now seek the pleasure from another. Perhaps more suitable gender.

He knew it was cruel to not free him, and it was hurting both of them the longer they waited to say it. But he just couldn't let this go, let the fear disappear. It was too hard and he knew one day it would come up, he wondered if he could do it.

He wondered if it would hurt more if Hatori walked away because he wouldn't.

He dropped his pen and raised a hand to run through his hair, why was this so difficult.

It was with that thought that the door behind him opened and the one who had been plaguing both his thoughts and his nights for so long now walked in.

The snake man was smiling, although his eyes held some type of hesitance, as he stood in front of Shigures desk. He took a deep breath and the dog knew was coming even before the words were uttered, because somehow he knew that the snake had been thinking the same thing all week.

"Shigure, I love you," it was quiet and said with a fragile smile that Shigure couldn't live without. But even though he had been expecting it he still felt tears run down his face from his fears. He still felt overwhelming worry.

Slowly he looked to his lap, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," a rush of pain filled his body, and he heard Ayame groan and his knees hit the floor.

In an instant it was gone and he felt like some part of him had been ripped from his soul, something was suddenly missing and yet he somehow felt whole, it was a strange feeling.

However, then the thoughts were back, now that he was free would Ayame leave him, would he find another to warm his bed. He knew he was crying but he refused to make a sound, he couldn't let the evil of fate hear his screams of anguish.

But then there were arms around him. Warm, pale, familiar arms that fit just right around his shoulders. "Ay-aya," he muttered, his body still shaking as his tears continued to fall.

"Shhh," he said and Shigure felt all his fears melt away. "It's okay Shigure I won't leave you."

They stayed like that for a while, Shigure silently crying and Ayame cuddling his worry's away


	21. the end of time

The hosts were all in different states of distraught after the night of the party. Not a single one of them had smiled a proper smile since seeing their kind and beloved Haruhi beaten and in chains. Even honey couldn't manage it when he had cake piled high in front of him. They were all a mess but at least they had each other. All six of them had gone to the hospital to see her but after the incident with Haruhi and the boy Kyo, the doctor, they forgot his name, refused to let them in. Refused to let them see her.

But he hadn't been cruel, he had explained to the tired and drained hosts that she was stable just in a precarious position. That she would be fine given time and for them to go home and hope, that would help her best. So they had, all six going home to their respective family's and curling up in their massive beds. All of them cried for her that night. All of them.

They had respected what the doctor said, stayed away for a while and given her time. Well it had been three weeks now, and still no one had heard from her. So they decided to go pay her a visit, each bearing a different gift in the hope that she would get better soon. All of them piled into one limo after school three weeks after that night and waited as they approached the small house hidden in the shade of a grand forest. The car was silent as they rode and when they all piled out in front of her house, each wore a hopeful smile, even Mori and Kyouya. They all dared to hope but not all dared to believe that their hopes would be fulfilled.

Unbidden, as they stood in front of the door patiently waiting, thoughts of the last time they were here flashed before all of their minds. Of how Haruhi's grand smile had disappeared in a second. Vanishing as she caught sight of them. All of them hoped that the same would not happen again.

It was Tohru that opened the door, the kind girl smiling up at them. "Hello again!" She said cheerfully, and all of them instantly understood that Haruhi was okay. But they still needed to see her, see the proof. See that she was once again back to her happy self.

"Um, hello." It was Tamaki that spoke, his voice hesitant. He didn't want to get the two from before, Kyo and Yuki on him again, he didn't want to anger the girl. "Is Haruhi in?"

"Uhuh," Tohru nodded equally happily. She made a "follow me" motion before retreating back inside the modest building, all six curious as to where they were being lead. Unlike last time the kitchen, where they found themselves, wasn't occupied by several cranky teens and a chirpy adult, instead the red head was at the bench chopping vegetables while Haruhi leaned on him. They perked up at that, despite the fact perfect innocent Haruhi was leaning so sexually against Kyo.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out immediately, his eyes filled with relieved tears. The girl in question looked up only for the seventeen year old to launch himself into her arms. Honey expected to be thrown off straight away and was surprised when he wasn't surprised when instead Haruhi pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.

"Honey-sempai," She breagth, quietly, happily. And Minskuni wasn't going to lie, he cried a little bit more to see she was still smiling. That she was actually happy to see them. "Guys," she said just a little loud.

"Haruhi!" The twins and Tamaki screamed in unison, all of them throwing themselves at the girl as she lowered the third year to the floor.

She leaned into the hugs and the three found themselves holding back their own tears. Haruhi had never accepted their hugs, never really accepted them and it lightened their hearts. She was happy and accepting them. They buried themselves in her arms. Mori and Kyouya didn't quite launch themselves at her, but they did both lock her in short hug and give her a gentle smile.

The view of her happy and healthy made their anxiety fade away, they didn't forget, they would never forget, but it made them feel slightly better.

They were quickly lead into the lounge where they were served tea by a very kind Tohru while Yuki, the grey haired boy, smiled warmly at her and Haruhi, who sat opposite them with an excited smile. She began telling them everything that had happened since the three weeks. How she was finally together with Kyo, which had caused Tamaki and Hikaru to have minor bitch fits, Kaoru and Mitskuni to smile and laugh, telling her that they were happy for her, and Kyouya and Takashi to get all protective and intimidating. It had made Haruhi smile. She told them how half her family came to visit and how they had hugged her and the varying reactions to her new relationship with the kitty, how all of them had ended up accepting the pair. She told them how the head of the family had had a heart attack and she told them how she was safe now. They had smiled. Because it seemed she was.

In return they told her how they had worried and how school lacked something with her gone. How they wished for her to come back. Then a happy looking Shigure had come in, Ayame at his elbow and they began telling their own tales. It was apparent the two were a couple and it made the host club smile. Haruhi vanished around this time, mumbling something about getting some biscuits as she dashed into the kitchen. Everyone turned back to the conversation they were having.

Kyouya was the only that realised she wasn't back ten minutes later, the others to into the story being told as the white haired man, Haruhi's older brother, smiled lovingly at his other half. He glanced at Mori, who to was looking at the doorway, waiting for her to come back in. When she didn't come forth he decided to go looking, before Tamaki and the twins realised and blew a fuse.

He quickly entered the kitchen, expecting to find her going through the cupboards, except instead he found her in the arms of the red head as he leaned against the bench. He held her tightly to his chest, her own arms wrapped around his midsection as she buried her head in the junction where his shoulder met his neck, her eyes closed gently. Kyo's head was rested tenderly on hers, his eyes closed just the slightest as he mumbled gently in her ears.

It was a beautiful and intimate scene and for once the second year felt himself intruding. Liking he was seeing something that wasn't for his eyes. Red eyes snapped open, finding his, but the mumblings didn't stop, and even through Kyouya felt as though he had to protect Haruhi, he felt this boy needed to as well. That she would be safe with him.

With a tiny nod of his head, the youngest Ootori left the couple cuddling in the kitchen, a tiny smile tilting his lips. He went back to the other room and joined the others. He didn't know what the future held, he didn't know if they truly would stay together, hell, he didn't even know of he would continue to be friends with those he considered family after high school. But he felt it would be okay. Life would go on, and as he lowered himself to sit next to a brimming Tamaki, his smile grew, everyone was happy for now, so the future could be left alone. Everyone was happy. And that's all that mattered.

I know I promised I would finish this earlier. I suck at sticking to deadlines. But please, if you enjoyed leave a review. I'm not really sure if I liked but I don't feel comfortable leaving a story unfinished. So please leave a review, it won't take long, and check out some of my other story's if you have time. Hope you liked it.

Poison.


End file.
